A Life Of My Own
by BelovedQueen
Summary: As the Boondocks crew is all grown up they must go through a lot of stuff while in college. Warning this book is M rated for Strong Sexual scenes,Drug and Alcohol Use, And Pregnancy details... If you dont like none of these Simply dont click or comment... If your under the age 17 just dont tell your parents..
1. chapter 1

Hi my name is Queen, and this is my first boondocks fanfiction. I love the boondocks and especially my my favorite characters xD Huey is my favorite to be honest. Anyways this story is about Huey and Jazmine having a life of their own together. If anyone is out of character let me know . And their wont be any kind of one shots in my stories, I'd hate to tease everyone. And yes their is going to be drama in this because life is not all roses and rainbows. And if you are under the age 15... just dont tell your parents xD. This is M rated by the way so their will be strong sexual content, strong language, drug and alcohal use, and that's pretty much it. If you see a grammar error let me know also so I could fix it. And leeeeeeeeeeeeeeet's getttttttt. (Note: I am 14 years old so I usually research some stuff up so the story sounds good. If I did something wrong let me know).

Huey: 21 years old. Still looks handsome from when he was a child but more mature in then face, and is more muscline since he still takes martial arts classes. Is a height of 6'1, and his afro is still huge and stood mighty, but as time passed it grew out to much and to fast that he just put it in a back puff/ ponytail. Still has the same schrony personality from his childhood, no one still ever saw him cry.

Riley: 18 years old. His face looks kinda like Huey's kinda but has more enlightment in it and aged handsomely from the 8 year old kid 10 years ago. Is musculine from playing basketball a lot, and is a height of 5'11. His hair is still in cornrows but it grew out to his back as years past by. honestly I think huey and riley have the ability to grow long hair like repunzel rofl. Still acts like a goof ball, still curses, but he became more mature and focuses on school. He rarely gets beatings anymore unless he did something extreme to make his grandad pissed off.

Robert: 71 years old. still acts and looks the same...

Jazmine: 21 years old. has blossomed from an adorable little girl to a beautiful women.She still had those beautiful green eyes, and she had a slim but curvy body, has thickness in her thighs, nice plumped c cupped big breast, and is a height of 5'4. Has her still lovely brownish blonde poofy huge hair that reached all the way to the floor when flat ironed. she usually just put's her hair in a right side ways poof tail/ball. She still has the same happy, playful, and enlightend personality from when she was a kid but is more mature since she grown up out of the niave girl that got upset over almost everything.

Cindy: 19 years old. Has aged into a beatiful women from the cute and annoying girl from her childhood. Has a sort of musculine body from playing basketball but is a height of 5'6, and looks thick in the thighs,and butt ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡) ( mmmmmmhmm). Her has grew out to her knees so she now usually puts it in either still french braids, cornrows like riley, a high bun, or ponytail. Her eyes still look blue as an ocean, and her personality is still annoying at times but she is really smart though. She acts more mature and knows when to mess around.

It was a beautiful day at woodcrest the sky was clear and blue asnthe sun shined bright like a diamind. birds where chirping and there was a beautiful breeze along this beautiful season of the end of November. And it was also the day where the revolutionist himself goes to Wuncler University. Huey went to Wuncler University at 18 obviously cause that was also when Jazmine came along to the same University. Riley went to the same University as Huey, but since cindy is older than riley she went before him. Huey was wearing a Plain black shirt, with a dark brown cargo jacket since it was a bit cool outside, and blue jeans with his hair tied up in his usual back afro puff.

HUEYYYYYY "Jazmine yelled as he tried to walk in the university to go to the library for a new book"

Jazmine had her hair in a right sideways poof tail that was still bug and humongous. She was wearing a baby blue shirt that had ine of her black straps from her black bra hang from her shoulder, but she was also wearing

OH MY GOD HUEY YOUR NOT GOING TO BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED!!!!!!!

One... stop yelling. Two.. your pulling on my shirt "Huey said as he pushed her away softly off his short sleeved plain black shirt"... Three instead of all the extra stuff you maybe can just tell me what happened simply..

Uhhhgggh... your so blunt "Jazmine said"

Umm what does that have to do with whatever you where talking about fir

FINE!!!! "Jazmine exclaimed as she interrupted Huey "JUST FORGET IT HUEY! YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO MAKE THINGS SO DIFFICULT!!"

Jazmine tried to stomp away in anger but Huey grasped her arm making her look him right in his beautiful whine coloured brown eyes.

Huey i just said forget it "Jazmine said calmly but in an angry tone as she tried to tug her arm back but Huey still gripped on it"

Im not letting go till you tell me "Huey said as he still had his grip on it"

Fine... I got a job. "Jazmine said"

...Is..That...What..This... Whole damn argument was about... "Huey said"

Hey you started it meanie... "Jazmine said playfully"

Jaz..I think you've been on some stuff that i dont know about "huey said as he tried to mess around in his usual deep voice"

HA HA HA "Jazmine laughed insanely as she fell on Huey's chest burrowing her face in it to cover her laugh from freaking out the people that was in the area"

Jazmine can you please get off me "Huey said as he tried to push her away, but she was hugging on to him"

Ok im done. "Jazmine said as she got off Huey"

You need more than Jesus.. "Huey said as he walked away with Jazmine following him into the University"

Hey Huey, you never told me wha

Fine Jazmine what is your job?... "Huey interrupted as he predicted what she was going to say in an instant"

How did you know I was going to say that "Jazmine said as she walked by Huey's side as they got closer to the library"

Answer Jazmine... "Huey said as an order as he looked her in the eyes getting annoyed by a such little thing"

Fine.. I got as a..Job as a Librarian Assistant at the Library down out St. Wuncler Road "Jazmine said"

Jazmine the last place i thought you'd ever work at was a place where it is quiet. "Huey said as he opened the Library door for Jazmine, then followed her behind as he went in next"

HEY! I can be quiet you kno...

Shhhh "Huey said quietly as he pushed her soft small plump lips with his index finger"

As three students looked up slightly from their book about who was making the noise so they can say hush, a silence was present so they didn't need to do anything besides read a book.

As Jazmine Looked around the Library that looked so beautiful that she would just want to live here. The walls where white and reminded her something she'd see off Ancient Greece or Roman. The floors was a carpet texture with a dark blue colour. As Huey walked down an isle in the library, he went to the all the way back where all of his favorite books he'd usually find where at. As he grabbed the book he wanted called "The pain of a slave: fear and tears" he walked back up to the isle but bumped into Jazmine as he turned around

Sorry "Huey said quietly"

It's ok. What book did you get? "Jazmine said quietly"

A book you won't be interested in.. "Huey said quiet but bluntly as he went to get his book checked out"

HEY I READ TO YOU KNOW "Jazmine said loudly"

SHHHHHHHHHH "The students at the Library said as they looked up from their looks quickly"

kiss my ass.. "Jazmine said in her head so no one could hear her"

Jazmine come on. "Huey said quietly as he had the door open as he waited for her"

As Jazmine looked at Huey she rolled her eyes as a sign of anger which made Huey irritated again.

Jazmine, I know you read so relax. Your just not interested in the things I read "Huey said as he walked down the hallway"

Well how do you know? "Jazmine said as she had her hands crossed as she walked"

Ok.. Do you want to read my book Jazmine? "Huey asked as he knew she'll say no''

Umm I never said I did. And the books you read are so boring "Jazmine said as she and Huey left the University"

Wow, It's 4:27 already Huey. "Jazmine said as she look at her phone"

The outside was a beautiful sight for Huey as he stood in silence to take in the image of the skies nixe orange colour, Trees with red,yellow,green, and orange leaves. Most people in the University went home since it was Friday leaving a silent and peaceful time for Huey.

Aye nigga you gonna get some mullato milk tonight?! "Riley out bursted as he came out the Door from the University behind Huey and Jazmine"

Are you going to get your education by studying tonight finally "Huey said back as a sign to tell that his brother is still a dumb ass"

MAYYN FUCK YOU IM OUT TO CINDY'S HOUSE TODAY "Riley said as he through over his dark blue book bag with a red print sign that says young reezy over his shoulders"

Riley was wearing a blue New York jersey sweater that had a red sign named rangers on it with two long white strings of ties to tighten his hoodie or, or tie up the strings. He also wore'd blue jeans, datk blue nikes with the white sign on the sides, and has his long cornrows in it's everyday style.

I guess it's because she is your girlfriend right? " Huey said as he tried to mess around with his brother"

AYE NIGGA! SHE AIN'T NY GIRLFRIEND"Rikey said as he looked back at Huey and Jazmine"

Well you kind of act like she is kinda.. sorta. Actually a lot. "Jazmine said"

Jazmine you fake as fuck bitch "Riley said in a playful manner"

How is she fake? "Huey said"

Because one minute me and her be playing and shit like some brother or sister than when your Dynamite ass come around she always gotta defend you and go against me because your her man "Riley said as he caught afterwords a face from Jazmine her eyes are wide open and so is her mouth"

Their was a silence from everyone for a minute.

Why are we arguing again? "Huey spoke out as everyone got quiet"

Cause yous... a... bitch hehehe "Riley laughed as he walked to his car"

As Jazmine and Huey where alone they looked at each other but then ag something else as things started to get awkward between the both of them.

So do you have plans today "Jazmine asked as they both walked slowly to the parking lot"

If I did I wouldn't be here jazmine. "Huey said as he put his hands in his pants pockets"

As Jazmine noticed how kinda cool it was outside she took off Huey's Cargo Jacket to


	2. Deflowered

Oh.. "Jazmine said as she looked down with her hands behind her back trying to kinda walk like a penguin as she has one leg spread widely each time she walked"

As Huey and Jazmine arrived to Huey's black subaru impreza he unlocked the doors with his car keys as it made an unlocking car sound.

So are we going to you apartment? "Jazmine said as she closed the door clicked on her seat belt"

Why you planning for something if you get the message "Huey said as he clicked on his seat belt and saw Jazmine with a blushed face"

UM NO! HUEY YOUR NASTY GOSH "Jazmine yelled as she hits Huey's chest then had an angry look at her face as she saw Huey with a smirk on his face"

You'll get over it "Huey said as he backed out the parking lot into the road"

Uhhg... In hungry Huey "Jazmine said in a lazy whiny voice"

Eat Fruit. "Huey said in a smart mouth manner"

Well freak you Huey hmmph.. "Jazmine said as she crossed her arms, clossed her eyes, and looked left so she wouldn't see Huey"

I bet you won't say a strong curse word "Huey said as he stopped the car when he saw two cars in front of him stop at a red light"

Yes I can im 21 remember "Jazmine said"

So? "Huey laughed slightly with a Hm voice"

Well I never heard you say a strong curse word "Jazmine said in a talk back manner as she still had her arms crossed but eyes opened to look at Huey"

Umm I say strong words depending on how I feel Jazmine. Like always "Huey said as he continued driving when he saw a green light"

No really let's stop at Mcdonalds i'll buy it myself "Jazmine said as she saw many restuaraunts while looking out the window as they pass"

Hell no "Huey said as he took a turn to the right on the road"

WHAT?!! "Jazmine said in anger and surprise"

Do you know that stuff can kill you Jazmine "Huey said"

No it cant cause im still alive you meanie "Jazmine said"

I would inform you more but im not in the giving out information mood.. "Huey said as he had his elbow on the side of the the door while having his fist to his cheek and driving"

As 12 minutes passed by Huey parked in his parking lot since he was at the Apartment. The Apartment was wide and some college students he knew lived in an Apartment where he was at. The Aoartment was a dark greyish colour with brown wood outlines. And scattered leaves where all over the place.

Jazmine wake up "Huey said as he shaked Jazmine slightly since she was knocked out"

Huh "Jazmine said as she yawned and strectched her arms"

As Jazmine got out the car she followed Huey up the Apartment stairs since he lived on the 3 level.

Meanwhile at Cindy's Dorm

So you mean that since Brittney cant come back to this campus for sucking the whole football teams dicks and fighting you have this Dorm all to yourself "Riley said in exitement"

Fuck yeah Reezy. I've been living with a thot and I didn't even know "Cindy said as she took off her sweater making her shirt follow up leaving her flat stomach and red sports bra visible for 3 seconds she pulled her tank top down..

This is why niggas gotta be careful which bitch to fertilize. "Riley said as he turned on the tv"

You to nigga who you gobna fertilize "Cindy said in a playful manner as she jumped on his lap making him do a painful groan.

As 1 hour lassed in the Dorm it was 7:41 and dark outaide since it was the daylight savings season.

Riley was knocked out but Cindy was still awake as she saw a sex scene coming up on a Movie that was unexpected to her.

Ew... and changing from this shit "Cindy said quietly as she didn't wanna wake up Riley"

But as she still looked at the sex scene she decided to go through watching it for some apparent reason. The scene of the man doing a missionary position on the women he was above made Cindy kinda wet in her underwear as she looked at them. But what cindy didn't realize was since it was night time she was on a channel that showed movies by 6 am to 6pm but porn at night from 7:30 to 5 am.

What the fuck "Cindy thought to herself as she didn't want to seem like a horny monster while laying her head on riley's lap.

When Cindy looked over at Riley who was still sleep and doing little snores she thought was cute, she looked back at the tv got her head up from Riley's lap, and changed the channel to Disney Jr so when Riley switched on the tv he wouldn't see the freaky shit she was just watching. As Cindy stood up and stretched she grabbed her phone and walked towards the bathroom.

Cindy locked the door and put on her earphones while in darkness since she didn't want to turn on the bathroom light. She sat on her bathroom floor and went to her browser noticing that she never looked up dirt on the internet until now. She went on her search engine and typed in "Sex videos". The first thing that came up was pornhub so she clicked it. While clicking it she saw whole lots of people doing all types of freaky dirty stuff like sucking cock and balls, two girls sucking dick, and more.

Cindy clicked on a video that said "black guy smashes white girls pussy in deep" as she clicked on the video she slid her pajama sports shorts off, and play with her wet vagina as she felt the wetness on her underwear while rubbing up and down. While watching the video, Cindy's hands went inside her white underwear then, unafraid Cindy was she slid one finger in her vagina and felt the tightness of it as she groaned since she has never done this before.

She continued fingering herself at a faster pace then held in her moans so Riley wouldn't hear her as she felt something come out her vagina that sticked to her fingers.

Did I just came "Cindy thought to herself"

Oh my god I did! If anyone finds out about this they'll probably think im a freak. "Cindy thought to herself"

As Cindy cleared her history, she then afterwards cleans her vagina with the sink, then takes off her underwear leaving her butt naked with her blonde pubic hairs exposed. Cindy unlocked the door, then opened it slowly to see if Riley was asleep, and he was, so she went to her white dresser to get a new pair of clean underwear. But then turned around as it sounded like Riley was waking up, which he was as he groaned, yawned, and stretched. Cindy shrieked in her mind and had her eyees wide open. Cindy ran to the bathroom quickly closing the bathroom door softly.

Riley opened his eyes to a room that was pitch black since the tv was off.

Cindy is that you "Riley asked as he stood up stretching with him wearing his white wife beater and knee length blue basketball shorts"

Yeah Ree "Cindy said as she opened the door and flopped on her bed"

You spending the night Reezy? "Cindy asked as she still had her eyes closed"

Pfffft. I've been spent the night Cmurph "Riley said as he went to the bed to lay next to her"

Looks like it "Cindy laughed slightly as shebdriven off to sleep when their was silence"

While Riley who was still awake grabbed his phone, he looked at the time and noticed that it was only 9:53 pm.

The fuck.. I thought it was 12 am. "Riley said in his head"

Oh well...Guess im going to bed early "Riley said as he slid on his headphones and turned on his rap music he liked"

Meanwhile with Huey and Jazmine

As Huey drove Jazmine to her apartment parked his car in the parking lot then turned around to Jazmine and noticed she was knocked out after 15 minutes in the road.

Jazmine wake up "Huey said as he shook her slightly so she can feel the shaking sensation to wake up"

Im up im up "She said in a yawny voice"

Jazmine unbuckled her seat belt then looked at Huey

Huey. "Jazmine said"

yeah "Huey said"

Thank you "Jazmine said as she got closer to Huey making him feel slightly awkward"

Thank you for what? "Huey asked while looking into her beautiful emerald eyes"

For everything "Jazmine said as she still had eye contact with Huey"

Jazmine are you ok "Huey said but was interrupted by a deep kiss Jazmine planted on Huey's Lips"

It felt like the kiss lasted a century as they where lip locked. They then broke the kiss leaving saliva on both of their lips and Huey with a surprised look on his face. Jazmine then got out the car and walked to her apartment which was on the Bottom Floor. Huey stood their in his car for a moment of silenced then realized.. Jazmine still had his cargo sweater.

Eh.. I'll be fine without it "Huey said to himself as he drove back home"

Meanwhile back at Cindy's Dorm

It was 8:05 am with a Riley that was in deep sleep, But Cindy just woke up. Cindy thought she just had one of the best dreams ever, and the dream was really sexual and it was between her and Riley.

Don't do it Cindy he is your bestfriend. "She told herself in her mind as she saw riley laying next to her own her Queen sized bed without the white blanket that had blue dots on it. Cindy looked at the buldge on Riley's basketball shorts as she wanted to do something sexual with his penis.

Come on he is your boy best friend he won't tell anyone. "Cindy says in her mind as she felt her long cornrows with her hands"

But HE IS 18 YOUR 19 "Cindy's other conscoius says to her"

What fucking difference does that make "Cindy ssays in her mind"

I dont care if I look dirty or freaky, I always wanted something between me and Riley ever since I was 16. Now this is my chance "Cindy says in her mind"

Cindy crawled towards Riley in between his legs to pull down his shorts when she was ready.

Are you sure Cindy "Cindy says in her mind"

Cindy looked back at Riley to make sure he was still sleep so she can for the first time do something sexual while in college.

Hell yeah. This bitch cute coarse im ready "Cindy says with a smirk as she strips off her white tank top, sports shorts, and underwear. She unstrapped one side of her bra so one of her breast can fall out with her beautiful pink nipples.

Cindy then carefully slid down Riley's basketball shorts slowly avoiding to wake him up. She only slid down his pants to his knees then slid down his boxers seeing a huge 6 and a half inch penis that she wonders how it could fit in her mouth.

Cindy took a deep breath in then licked from the bottom of the penis to the shaft, and she kept doing that for 6 times with her lubricated tongue. Cindy then went to the shaft and sucked on it with all her might while jacking off Riley's cock to push the foreskin back. Cindy bobbed up and down on his cock fast without taking her mouth off of it while jacking him off.

Riley felt a sensation that made him wake up. when he opened his eyes and looked


	3. Trust and Love

forward, Riley saw a naked Cindy going down on his dick.

Cindy what the fuck! " Riley said as he stood up on his elbows panting and grunting as she kept sucking"

Do you want me to stop Riley? "She said in a naughty manner as she kept jacking off his member"

It is to early in the morning for this "Riley thought to himself as he kept grunting as Cindy jacked him off harder and faster"

But I never done this and she is giving me head which i also wanted in life "Riley thought to himself"

No keep going "Riley said as he sat up against the bed and stood on his shoulders"

As Cindy and Riley repositioned thwmselves to get comfortable, Cindy went back giving Riley head. As a tease she was, instead of sucking on his member she went down to gently suck his balls.

Ah Fuck "Riley said as he grunted and moaned"

Do you like that baby "Cindy said as she let go of his testes with a pop sound"

Riley who wanted to respond back was just go deeper.

FUCK.. "Riley said as he gritted his teeth and closed his eyes"

Cindy... Im gonna.. Im gon "Riley said as he came in Cindy's mouth without finishing his sentences"

As Cindy looked up at Riley while still sucking on him she then sucked the sides of his penis,the sucked his tip and kissed it.

Riley who still saw a haze was caught up in so much ectasy and pleasure that he never felt before. Cindy who was sitting on her knees thinking all the things she would be be called for doing this

Riley...I. I'm so sorry I didn't know what I was thinking now you probably think im a...a.

Hoe? "Riley said as his orgasm started calming down and he put his member back in his black boxers"

Yeah. "Cindy said as she looked around the room avoiding eye contact"

But to be a hoe you have to sleep with one that more man while in a relationship or being single. And technically you only did this with me right? "Riley said and asked as he stood up with Cindy sitting on his lap facing him"

Yeah. Your the first person I did this with. "Cindy said as she made eye contact again with Riley''

What made you wanna do.. you know. "Riley asked as he blushed a bit"

I dont know.. It's just that I like you actually I love you. And I felt like I just needed.. Well more. So you know hormones and shit Reezy make me soft and shit "Cindy said as Riley rushed into her lips and kissed her roughly and wet as he dominated her tongue. Cindy ran her hands through his cornrows as he kissed down her neck to give her a hickey as his eyes where closed"

Oh Riley. "Cindy moaned"

Riley sucked her neck until he saw a dark mark on it.

Riley then layed Cindy down and kissed down to her flat stomach and slid her white thong off.

Riley oh god "Cindy moaned as she felt his tongue lick her clit up and down than flicked it. Riley then inserted his tongue fast inside her vagina making Cindy moan even louder"

As Riley felt Cindy's tight walls as he ate her out faster andharder.

Riley... Is inside...Me.. Riley is.. Inside me "Cindy said in her mind as she kept panting"

Riley then stopped and took his tongue out of her.

Aye why'd you stop Reezy "Cindy said as she was fuastrated but didn't show it"

Cause im saving the best part for you "Riley said as he pulled down his black boxers exposing his penis and threw his boxers on the floor. The sight of just looking at his penis made Cindy anxious by how big it was, so she closed her legs.

Aye C it's gonna be alright just relax i'll go slow "Riley said as he wanted to comfort Cindy since she was a virgin"

Riley opened up Cindy's legs and moved in between them as her legs where spread out bent onto the bed.

Shit.. This is gonna hurt "Cindy said in her mind as she felt something being rubbed against her vagina and noticed it was riley's member as he slowly shoved it in her vagina"

Shit! Riley.. it hurts "Cindy said as she grunts in pains and her face swelled with red as she moved her arms underneath Riley's chest as she tried to push away"

As Riley sped up his pace penetrating Cindy, he stood up on his knees, picked her legs up and penetrated faster while making moans and grunts as he felt like he was getting his soul sucked away.

As Cindy had tears role down her face, her pain turned to ectasy and started to moan some as she still felt pain but also pleasure. Riley laid back onto Cindy as he was going to finish inside her as Cindy wrapped her legs around his lower back and arms around his shoulders.

OH RILEY "Cindy said as she felt his warm seed spill inside her"

SHIT! "Riley said grunting while filling her up with his

sticky seed and kissed her intensely to cover the moans of both of them"

As riley fell onto her shoulders it took both of them a minute to calm down from their orgasm. Riley got up from the bed and went to the bathroom as he put his boxers back on while Cindy who was still in bed breathing as she calmed down just thought about something as she opened her eyes and saw the blanket that covered her body but her llegs where still out that riley put on her as he got up.

Wait a minute.. IM DIDN'T HAVE PROTECTION FUCK! "Cindy said in her mind as she stood up on the bed with the blanket covering her pale breast.

SHIT! I have to go to the medical store and by a pregnancy test shit shit shit!!! "Cindy said as she felt a tear coming up from her eyes then wiped it off as she heard the bathroom door open"

As Riley laid down back on the bed with his boxers and basketball shorts back on, Cindy moved to his chest and wondered what to do.

What if im pregnant? He'll probably leave me in the fucking dirt like most boys do while in High School or College "Cindy said as she moved her index finger up and down on Riley's nipples as her hand was on his chest.

So what are we now that we have done that "Riley asked as he looked at Cindy who was laying on his chest"

I dont know "Cindy said as she blushed"

We sure ain't friends cause friends dont do what we just did "Riley said as he laughed a bit"

Should we be girlfriend and boyfriend? "Cindy asked as she looked up at Riley"

I guess... IF IF thats ight with you "Riley said in a brave manner but shy to agree which made him look cute ro Cindy"

hehe. Yeah i think we should after what we've just done 5 minutes ago. "Cindy said as she giggled and played with his cornrows that where on his shoulders next to her.

Welp.. Let's get dressed "Riley said as he stood up on the bed with Cindy getting off his chest as she got up from his chest and stood up on the bed to"

Aye Reezy! Ever heard of hygiene.. "Cindy said as she got up from the bed still naked as her long blonde cornrows where down to her knees.

Yeah what about it? "Riley asked cluelously as he slid a wife beater on"

Umm you always have to clean yourself after you have sex Reezy unless you wanna catch something. "Cindy said as she opened the bathroom door and turned the light on"

As Riley followed behind Cindy, he grabbed his bookbag that had a new pair of clothes in it and brung it with him in the bathroom.

Riley what do you think others would say if they found out i lost my virginity "Cindy said as she moved her hand in the water to make sure it was warm"

Who cares if they find out C... We grown ass people "Riley said as took his basketball shorts off"

Yeah.. Im older haha "Cindy teased as she laughed and threw her bra off her making her breast dropped which hypnotized Riley"

Aye im almost 19 get dat straight C "Riley said as he blushed"

Awww you blush "Cindy said in cute tone to tease Riley"

Fuck No! You just on some stuff "Riley said as he felt more embarrassed and blushed more"

Cindy walked over to Riley and reached her hand to cup his face

Hehe. Just cause you black doesn't mean I can't see you blush Reezy "Cindy said as she kissed Riley and slowly slid down his drowsers"

Cindy opened her bathroom cabinet and got two white towels and two wash cloths.

Cindy grabbed Riley's hand and lead him into the Shower

Here "Cindy said as she gave Riley a wash cloth"

Riley took the wash cloth and grabbed the bar of soap from the side of the shower that looked brand new. Riley started to wash himself until he felt another wash cloth on him which was from Cindy. As Riley stopped washing himself he watched Cindy wash his chest,back, and arms in a slow good feeling like he was a king and she was his servant.

Riley do you trust me? "Cindy said as her blue ocean eyes stared into Riley's beautiful brown eyes as she washed his chest"

Yeah C.. I Do "Riley said as grabbed his wash cloth and washed her back"

Riley kissed Cindy's lips as they fought for dominance with their tongues. Riley let Cindy dominate his tongue as he started to scrub her butt with the wash cloth.

Good. Then I guess you can trust me doing this "Cindy said as she dropped to her knees, added more soap to the wash cloth, and gently cleaned his penis as she pulled the foreskin back and stroke his penis with the wash cloth.

Your big "Cindy said as she giggled and still cleaned his penis"

You think so C? "Riley said as he moaned a little"

I mean.. I know im big C "Riley said back as he tried to sound more braver which made Cindy laugh in a very sexy tone"

As Cindy laughed she lifted up his penis to make Riley hold it as she cleaned his testicles. After Cindy was done she stood back up and kissed Riley as he let go of his penis. Riley then held his wash cloth and mived it down to her vagina cleaning it making Cindy moan as ne kissed her neck and was gonnna give her another hickey.

 _A Note From The Aurthor:_ If you wanna know how I feel look up the Lenny face.


	4. Old,Crazy, But Wise

It was a beautiful Saturday morning. The sky was blue, the sun was out, but it was still cold.

Huey was at his grandads house over the weekend to help out. He didn't know why he didn't just go to a retirement home but the words he heard grandad say was "OHH so I suppose your tryna make my life a living hell now boy''

HUEY! HUEY! DAMN IT BOY I KNOW YOU HEAR ME "Robert said as was sitting on the couch waiting for Huey"

Grandad I am 21 years old I can hear you "Huey said as he walked in the living room"

Boy I don't care how old you are i'd still beat the ever lasting life out your ass "grandad said"

Umm grandad why did you call m...

QUEIT BOY! Now go pour me some orange juice "Robert said as he interrupted Huey"

Over for some damn orange juice.. Now I know he must've lost his mind or got hit by a brick.. "Huey said in his mind as he didn't want to talk back to his grandad so he can argue back at him"

As Huey came back in the living room with his Grandad's orange juice, he saw his grandad on his computer which made him kind of suspicious by the amount of women he dated and couldn't find the perfect match.

Grandad please tell me that isn't a dating website "Huey said as he pt the cup of orange juice on the desk next to the couch where his grandad sat"

Uhhh... no.. This is a.. a.. movie im watching Huey "Robert said as he tried to feed his terrible lies that Huey found noticable"

Grandad if you wanna go out with another women please get to know her, and make sure she's close to your age group. "Huey said as he sat down"

Boy are you out of your mind! "Robert said as he looked at Huey"

No Grandad, I just think it'd make more sense to go on a date with someone in your age group because you and that specific women your age might've went through the same struggles, and saw more things in your lives than me and Riley's life combined together. "Huey said"

But what about sex "Grandad said as he knew he made Huey feel uncomfortable"

Do you really think I want a women my age who has stretch marks, a droopy booty, and saggy titties. NO! I'm old Huey I need me a women who can function! "Grandad said"

If you use a relationship just for sex it's pointless granddad. "Huey said"

Boy you wouldn't know the struggles of being single and not a virgin. Maybe one day you'd find out when you hook up with Cutie Pie if you know what I mean. "Grandad said as his arms where crossed and he winked at Huey so he knew the message"

As Huey Shook his head in embarrassment, he went to the kitchen and got a cup of water as he still heard his granddad laughing.


	5. Bestfriends Whenever

Cindy was at Jazmine's apartment watching movies on Netflix, but both weren't paying as much attention to the tv since they also had their phones with them while laying down on Jazmine's bed.

Jazmine "Cindy said as she still was looking at her phone"

Yeah Cindy? "Jazmine asked back as she cut off her phone and grabbed her drawing book"

Would you believe me if I told you this jazzy? "Cindy asked as her blue eyes turned to Jazmine's Emerald Eyes"

Cindy your my bestfriend of coarse I would believe you "Jazmine said"

Ok.. "Cindy said as she breathed in"

Me and Riley had sex "Cindy said as she saw Jazmine's eyes pop open"

WHAT! CINDY I KNEW IT YOU LIKED HIM! "Jazmine said as her voice was filled with glee and she squeled"

But I didn't use protection.. fuck "Cindy said as she face palmed her hand"

Cindy! What where you thinking you could be pregnant good chance you are, and you didn't even finish college!

JAZMINE OK! "Cindy yelled as she sat up. She knew she frightened Jazmine"

As there was a moment between both of Cindy and Jazmine they bot looked around the room trying to figure out what to say.

So.. um..are yall a couple yet? "Jazmine asked as she was the first one to talk after the silent moment"

After what we've done Jaz we are definitely in a relationship "Cindy said as she responded back after all the awkwardness"

Well if your pregnant just please don't get an abortion for me.. For everyone to be exact "Jazmine said in a begging shaky tone in her voice"

Pfft... What's so wrong with an abortion Jazmine.. "Cindy said as it seemed her soul just got darker along with her voice"

don't.. you.. know.. NOTHING! WHEN YOU GET AN ABORTION YOUR FREAKING KILLING YOUR BABY! "Jazmine said as she was yelling at Cindy not loud but in a soft tone"

FUCK OK JAZMINE! IF I AM PREGNANT I WANT GET AN ABORTION FINE, BUT IF I TAKE CARE OF THE BABY THEN HOW AM I GONNA HANDLE SCHOOL! "Cindy said as her face got more red and redder from anger"

Ok Cindy I get it ok please calm down "Jazmine said"

Jazmine.. are you pregnant? Have you ever been at the risk of being pregnant? "Cindy said as she calmed down and her face skin colour turned back to normal"

Umm.. No "Jazmine said as she moved her eyes to the sides for a second"

So what exactly do you get then? "Cindy asked her as she rubbed her flat tummy that she knows she might miss forever"

Fine Cindy, I get I'm not you ok. But I understand the struggle of multitasking while still trying to stay focused in school "Jazmine said"

And I guess I'm completely fucked if my mom finds out. "Cindy Said as she slouched back on the bed"

You know what Cindy. Think of it like this, you are a teen mom and your pregnant most likely

obviously.. "Cindy Interrupted"

Ok anyways what I'm trying to say Cindy is when you treat the baby with all the care you can give it, and help the baby go down the right path, one day that child would return the favor back to you for everything you have done for it "Jazmine said as she gently ran her hands through Cindy's blonde cornrows"

Thanks for being a great bestfriend Jazmine 'Cindy said"

Anytime "Jazmine said with her hands still in her blonde cornrows"

And who knows Cindy, maybe one day when I have kids they can always play with yours "Jazmine said as her face was filled with cheer"

Pfft. Your obviously gonna have kids with giant afro if you know what I mean "Cindy said as she winked"

Huh? "Jazmine said in confusion"

Huey you dodo "Cindy said as she bursted out laughing"

HEY ME AND HIM ARE JUST BESTFRIENDS! Kind of.. sort of.. I guess. "Jazmine said in a shy embarrassed tone"

OH MY GOD YOU AND HIM FUCKED TO JAZ! DAYYYYYYUM! "Cindy said loudly as she bounced on the bed still laughing"

WHAT! EW CINDY NO! We just kinda kissed in the car and then I left and went in my home "Jazmine said as her face swelled up with red in her cheeks"

Come on admit it ya freak.. You where lip locking and all sorts of kissy stuff "Cindy said as she teased jazmine doing kissing positions and perched her lips"

As Jazmine growled a bit, Cindy still went on laughing for a good two minutes

So.. should we go to the Pharmacy and get a pregnancy test? "Cindy said as she sat up on the edge of the bed"

Yeah I guess airhead "Jazmine said as she got up from the bed to put on Huey's dark brown cargo jacket she still had but was gonna return it and grabbed her car keys

Ew.. I knew you where nasty "Cindy laughed off as she saw Jazmine with Huey's coat"

Your nastier "Jazmine replied back as a joke as they both got in the car and drove off to the Pharmacy"


	6. Chapter 6

_As 5 months passed by, Huey and everyone else still focused on their education. Huey focused more into his classes for various college degrees as he wanted to be a Database Architect, and own his own business to spread black equality, the American dreams to become realities, and for everyone to be treated fairly. Huey got promoted a job at Wuncler gym as a martial arts teacher to teach kids under the age 16 for self defense. Huey and Jazmine both decided to be in a relationship as they both knew they oved each other._

 _Cindy's belly grew a lot as time went by. Cindy worker along with Jazmine at her job, which is a good thing for Jazmine because she needed the assistance. Riley got a job as a basketball couch at the same gym Huey worked at. Riley taught boys under the age 12 to play basketball with all skills and techniques._

Aye Jazzy, have you seen the books that where on column C row 1-6? "Cindy said quietly as there was three people at the Library."

Yeah it's in the cart next to the office C. "Jazmine said as she showed a nice warm smile to brighten up the day."

Thanks Jazzy. You the bomb. "Cindy said as she almost hunched over while walking from the kicks in her stomach."

 _Jazmine is wearing a short sleeved light purple shirt, light blue jeans, and white flats. Her hair was in a side poof ponytail._

 _Cindy is wearing a white blouse shirt that hung off both of her shoulders as it remained to stay in place, While also wore blue jeans that she had to buy like most of her clothes after her belly grew. Cindy had on black sandals, and wore her hair up in a neat bun with two strands of hair on each side of the side of her head._

Um. Excuse me miss? "A little girl said as she walked up to Jazmine."

Yes how may I help you sweetheart? "Jazmine said as she looked down at the girl that looked Asian descent, had pale skin, short bob cut styled black hair, blackish colored eyes and wore glasses, and had on Uniform clothes"

Can you help me find a book called Judie B. Jones? "The girl asked"

Of coarse. It is at the kids isle at section B. row 2-3. "Jazmine said"

Ok. Thank you "The girl said as she walked off"

As two hours passed by, it was 6:31 pm. Cindy and Jazmine both headed home to continue their daily things at night. Most times Cindy would go over Riley's house, but tey both take turns every other week.

Riley do you wanna come with me at the hospital tomorrow? "Cindy said as she was in the bathroom after a shower, and came out dressed up in a long white t-shirt and her hair was braided up in a dragon braid that reached to her knees."

What's happening tomorrow C? "Riley said as he laid on the bed next to Cindy"

We gotta see if it's a boy or a girl babe. "Cindy said with some laughter as she turned the lamp off."

Oh. What do you hope the baby will be "Riley said as he rubbed through Cindy's hair as she was laying on his chest."

Pfft. A boy. "Cindy said"

I really don't care long as the baby has good parents and a good life. "Riley said"

True that Reezy. True that. "Cindy said as she yawned and drifted off to sleep."

 _Meanwhile at Huey's House_

 _Jazmine was in the kitchen making crab legs, crab cakes, lobster tails, and jumbo shrimp for her and Huey. As Jazmine heard Huey walk in his house, She walked down towards the living room to the door._

Hey Huey, so how was work? "Jazmine said as she gave him a peck on the lip and closed the door."

It was.. Fine.. I.. Guess. "Huey said as he noticed the smell of seafood as he walked in the living room."

I wanted to make a special dinner for me and you. "Jazmine said as she wrapped her arms around his stomach and cuddled him from behind"

Alright then. "Huey said."

 _After dinner was ready, Huey and Jazmine sat in the living room watching Huey's favorite movie of Malcolm X_.

Can we watch a scary movie, this is boring. "Jazmine said as she groaned"

No this movie is educational "Huey said as he still wanted to watch the movie."

Fine.. Hey Huey guess what else I got today. "Jazmine said in a tone that made Huey think that she was up to something with her mischievous facial expression."

Jazmine what did you do. "Huey said as he saw jazmine get something from the cabinet and two cups."

 _As Jazmine came back in the living room, Huey saw her with a bottle of wine that was the color red and cups that he knew that he wasn't going to use._

No. "Huey said as he saw Jazmine sit on his lap."

Pleeease. I never done this before Huey. "Jazmine said as she made a pouty face to win her case"

So your not a bit worried at all about getting drunk. "Huey said as he tried to grab the bottle from Jazmine."

Um No. Please Huey. I'll never ask you to do anything you don't want ever again after this. "Jazmine said as she still made a pouty face and played at the same time."

Your so difficult. "Huey said as he got a cup from Jazmine."

And your stubborn. "Jazmine said as she laughed while opening the bottle of wine."

 _As ten minutes past Jazmine took in to much wine to the point where she got drunk. Huey only took two cups of wine but still handled a slight drunk feeling._

Huey, did I ever tell you I loved you? "Jazmine said as she wrapped her arms around his neck"

Jazmine I think your drunk. Off to bed with you. "Huey said as Jazmine rushed her lips on Huey's as she ran her hands through his puffy ponytail."

 _Huey stood up while picking up Jazmine as he walked towards his room and drop Jazmine on his bed as he broke away from the kiss and turned the lamp on._

Huey stay with me please. "Jazmine said as she grabbed his arm gently as he tried to walk to the bathroom."

Jaz I need to go to the bathroom. "Huey said as he gave her another kiss on the lip and walked into the bathroom as he closed the door"

 _While Huey was in the bathroom just putting on grey colored, almost knee length pajama shorts with a plain white shirt. He washed off his face with cold water trying to make his drunkish feeling calm down. Jazmine in the meanwhile through off her shirt on the floor and took off her pants then threw that on the floor also leaving her in a black bra and black lingerie. As Huey came out the bathroom he was shocked as he stood still then tried to look at something else as he knew Jazmine was still drunk._

Jazmine.. what are you doing. "Huey said as he turned away and looked at the wall knowing there was a naked girl in front of him, and that girl was his girlfriend and bestfriend since he moved to Woodcrest at a young age."

 _As Jazmine stood up from the bed, she walked towards Huey wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed his neck and cheeks that turned on Huey even more though he was still resisting it._

Huey I love you, and I want to show you baby. "Jazmine said as she kissed Huey's lips as he finally went along with her mischievous way. Jazmine stopped the kiss and bent down on her knees slowly pulling down Huey's pajama shorts along with his boxer's exposing Huey's almost 7 inch penis."

Jazmine, are you sure you wanna..

 _Jazmine interrupted Huey by licking up and down his penis from the bottom to the shaft making Huey groan in pleasure. As Jazmine worked her way back up, she sucked the tip of his penis and then sucked Huey's penis at a study fast tempo making Huey grunt and moan._

Jaz..mi.n.e. Fuck! "Huey said as he put his hand in the back of her head to make her go deeper and faster as she sucked him."

 _Jazmine who was enjoying the activity she was doing opened her eyes and looked up at Huey who had his eyes closed and looked like he was having a lot of pleasure in this. Jazmine felt something creepy come inside her mouth as Huey pushed her head deeper making her gag a bit but she relaxed and swallowed every drop of his sticky seed that tasted good to her as she sucked his tip and took him out of her mouth._

There is more if you want some. "Jazmine said as she sat on the bed throwing off her bra and lingerie spreading her legs open so she can give Huey a view of her vagina which had light brown blondish hair and pink meat that was wet."

 _Huey didn't know if Jazmine was drunk or not but he didn't know what it was, still he was enjoying. Huey took off his shorts and shirt as he laid on top of Jazmine kissing her neck giving her a hickey._

Oh Huey. "Jazmine moaned as she saw Huey open the dresser beside the bed and grabbed a condom."

Have you ever done this before? "Jazmine said anxiously since she knew it was her first time."

No. "Huey said as he wasn't going to ask her the same question because he already knew she never had sex either until now."

 _Huey opened the condom and rolled it on his penis that wasn't as hard as before. Huey then laid back down on top of Jazmine and looked into her beautiful emerald eyes as he deeply kissed her while closing his eyes. Jazmine knew that it was going to hurt for her first time but was going to deal with it when Huey went inside her._

Just relax. "Huey said as he moved is hand down to his penis inserting it into her wet vagina slowly trying to not make it hurt jazmine as bad. Jazmine groaned in pain as she had her eyes closed tight hoping for her pain to become pleasure soon having two tears run down on the side of her face.

Huey it hurts. "Jazmine said as Huey kissed her while moving his penis slowly inside deeper to loosen her up."

 _Huey sped up the pace as he heard Jazmine moan in pleasure instead of pain. Huey laid his head on Jazmine's shoulder as he felt like he was about to come to his end soon._

Ah Huey baby. "Jazmine moaned as she laid her hands behind Huey's shoulder and wrapped her legs around his lower back as she felt him penetrate her so deep that she thinks Huey is almost past her cervix."

Jazmine! "Huey grunted as he came and so did Jazmine."

Huey! "Jazmine said as she felt Huey move deeper inside her."

 _As the room filled up with hard breathing, both Huey and Jazmine where calming down as Huey kissed Jazmine while grabbing his dark blue blanket to cover them and rolled off her taking of the condom, tying it up, and threw it in the trash next to his dresser. Jazmine who finally calmed down move towards Huey and laid on his chest._

So. How was it. "Jazmine said"

Good I guess. "Huey said as he blushed a bit but Jazmine noticed it."

Mmm. Just good huh? And what about your face when you where like oh I'm coming baby. "Jazmine teased Huey as she laughed"

I did not say that or do anything like that. "Huey said as he turned off the lamp"

Admit it Freeman it was better than good. "Jazmine said followed with a yawn as she felt Huey's hand playing with her hair which looked frizzy after her little play time with Huey."

Goodnight jazz. "Huey said as he wanted to go to bed to stop Jazmine from talking."

Night. Honey bear. "Jazmine teased as she drifted off to sleep"

Author:

 _Wow literally took me a day and a half to finish this. But if I do not have a chapter or update it just means that I'm busy with school and stuff. Anyways hoped you liked it and Happy Holidays_


	7. Twins? OH HELL NAW

_It was a beautiful at Woodcrest. Birds where chirping, the sky was bright and the temperature was warm temperature, and last but not least it was the day Cindy goes to the hospital to see what her baby gender is._

Jazmine I'm scared as fuck. "Cindy said as she was talking to Jazmine on the phone while getting dressed up."

Cindy, calm down your just seeing the gender her the little baby. "Jazmine said."

Your right.. But I still hope it's a boy. "Cindy said as she threw on black shorts that were short, a white plain shirt with a black jacket over it, tied her hair in a messy back bun, and put on her black flip flops with gold accessory."

I don't care because I'd still love it like a aunt even though I'm not yet rather it's a boy or girl. "Jazmine said"

Aww. Riley said something just like that jazzy girl. "Cindy said as she heard the front door knock."

Really? That's so sweet of him. "Jazmine said in a exited calm tone."

Yeah I guess, but I gotta go jazz I'll tell you what the baby is when I'm done my girl. "Cindy said as she opened the front door for Riley who had on a red short sleeved t-shirt with a white print sign that said R, blue jeans, and white Jordan's."

Ok C. I'll talk to you later bye Cindy, still hope it's a girl. "Jazmine said as she laughed."

Oh hell no Jazmine. Ok bye. "Cindy said as she hung up the phone."

Was that Jazmine? "Riley asked Cindy."

No it was Jesus.. "Cindy said sarcastically as Riley knew it was sarcasm."

So are we going or not C. It's already 10:30. "Riley said as he looked at the time on his iPhone X that was black."

Alright I'm ready.. So impatient. "Cindy said as she walked out the door wit Riley following her."

Um impatient? C I'm the calmest nigga you'd ever meet. "Riley said as he opened his car door for Cindy."

Naw. That's Huey you talking about. "Cindy said as she laughed."

Aye C seat belt. "Riley said as he started the car but that Cindy had a habit of not buckling her seat belt. It didn't matter to him until the baby started developing in her stomach."

Aww look at dat. My baby acting like a father already. "Cindy said as she buckled her seat belt and then Riley drove off."

No it's just that..

NO! You worried! "Cindy interrupted as she laughed off."

 _As almost 20 minutes past by Riley and Cindy arrived at the hospital and went to the front desk for Cindy's pregnancy appointment and prenatal care._

Hi I am how may I help.? "The lady at the front desk said as she had brown skin, brown eyes, relaxed hair that was to her shoulders, and look like she was in her early 30's."

Hey my name is Cindy and I came for a pregnancy appointment with Ms. Bubbles. "Cindy said as she heard Riley almost snicker to the name bubbles."

Right..Right. Cindy McPhearson right? " asked."

Yeah. "Cindy said"

Ok great. You'll be going to room 316 which is on the second floor. "Ms. Quinton said as she opened a book that was full of people's names and appointments."

Ok thanks. "Cindy said as she grabbed Riley's hand to towards the elevator as she clicked the first button to the elevator that glowed yellow and waited for it to come down."

Aye, what you grabbing my hand for still? "Riley said as he moved his hand away."

Cause you my little boy. "Cindy teased as she pinched Riley's cheeks."

 _As Riley and Cindy heard the Elevator make a "ding" noise and saw it open, they saw five people walk out as they entered with three other people that came in the elevator including two little girls that looked like twins."_

Mommy look, the lady has a baby bump. "The little girl said as she had pale skin, green eyes, and silky straight black here."

Anita what did I tell you about talking about strangers huh? "The mother said as she had pale skin, blue eyes, and brown."

No it's ok miss it's true I do. "Cindy said as she winked at the little girl and whispered I got your back kid"

 _As the elevator and opened up to the second floor, everyone got off and walked to a seating area so they can wait for their numbers to be called. Everyone went to the front desk as they got their ticket numbers._

Number 0668, Number 0668. "The speaker called out from the desk as a family got up and went."

Oh god Riley I'm worried. "Cindy said as she had her head on Riley's shoulder"

Why? "Riley said as his eyes where focused on the TV that was on the wall on Disney Jr."

Because what if I get twins, or triplets, or quadruplets. "Cindy said as she instantly got a scared feeling from what she just said."

Oh sh.. I mean snap that is something to worry about! "Riley said silently as he knew there where kids in the room as he had a scared feeling to as Cindy and Riley both looked at each other."

Hey! Are yall an Interracial couple? "A women with dark brown skin, brown eyes, and braids in her hair that reached to her lower back but wasn't her real hair said as she scared Riley from coming out of nowhere ."

Yeah.. I guess. "Cindy said as she moved her eyes to the sides trying to find out what her question had to do with her being pregnant."

WOW THAT'S NICE! Mixed babies are the most beautiful babies in the world! "The lady squealed as she was scaring both Riley and Cindy."

Why do you have to be mixed to be cute? "A girl that looked about the age sixteen said as she had pale skin, blonde hair like Cindy but only was to her shoulders, icy blue eyes, and had on glasses."

Well maybe because they inherit both traits from both parents of different ethnicities giving them that unique special look like caramel skin and blue eyes. "The women said to the girl."

Lord please let them call our number.. "Cindy said as she exhaled with her mouth."

Please.. "Riley said as he agreed with Cindy."

Bullshit. "A man said that was sitting next to Riley as he had dark brown skin, short afro-textured hair, dark brown eyes, and looked around the age 40."

Watch your mouth. "A women with with two children said as she had Light brown skin, brown hair that was put into an afro puff, and brown eyes."

You are whatever your father is. That baby is black little lady. "The man said as he was making the women who started the conversation mad."

NO! YOU NEED TWO PARENTS TO MAKE A BLACK BABY FUCKING BITCH ASS NIGGA FAGGOT! "The lady yelled as everyone turned their attention towards the row of chairs Riley and Cindy where sitting."

Someone call our fucking number.. "Riley said as he was getting aggravated with the petty argument about his baby."

Number 0651, Number 0651 "The speaker at the desk said through the microphone."

FINALLY! "Cindy said as her and Riley got up and moved to the desk."

Hi, my name is Ms. Jimenez and yall will be going to room 316 where Ms. Bubbles will be waiting for you after she gets done with another patient which will only take 3 minutes to wait. "The lady said as she had a Spanish accent, black long hair that was in a ponytail, olive skin, and green eyes."

Ight, thanks. "Riley said as him and Cindy walked off side by side to room 316."

 _As Riley and Cindy found room 316_ , they already saw a women with light brown skin, black braids in her hair, brown eyes, and a doctor's jacket, which they knew it was the doctor they had an appointment with."

Hi, I'm Ms. Bubbles. And yall must be Riley Freeman and Cindy McPhearson. "Ms. Bubbles said as she lead out her hands towards Riley then Cindy as they shook her hand."

How is the little one in their? "Ms. Bubbles asked Cindy as she unlocked the room door letting everyone through."

Um. It's fine now I just need to see what it looks like so I can finally say he or she. "Cindy said with a smile on her face as she rubbed belly."

Yes, Yes. Well since you are here you can just lay down on the hospital bed as I go get the equipment and turn on the Sonogram also called an Ultrasound, and get the Ultrasound Gel.

 _As Ms. Bubbles came back with her materials, she came back and slid Cindy's shirt up so she can see her stomach._

Sorry if your uncomfortable, I just need to put this on your stomach so the picture of your baby can show up on the Ultrasound screen and also to prevent any injuries. "Ms. Bubbles said as oasted the Ultrasound gel and moved the Ultrasound device in a sideways motion on her stomach."

Eh, it's ok. it actually...feels. "Cindy said as she didn't finish off her sentence from the view of the baby, her baby on the Ultrasound screen."

And look right up there! It seems like you have twins. Congratulations!

"Ms. Bubbles said as she got up to take a picture of Cindy's new pair of twins in her stomach."

WHAT! "Riley yelled as his eyes almost popped out of his head."

 _Ms. Bubbles walked towards her desk as she was printing out the baby photos in the Ultrasound._

Riley, twins..twins! That is more than one child and we both are still in school. "Cindy whispered to Riley as she saw Ms. Bubbles done with the pictures."

Hey, it's gonna be..

And here are your photos Ms. McPherson and Freeman! "Ms. Bubbles said happily as she wiped the stuff off Cindy's Stomach and pulled her shirt back down."

Now, you must take your shot Ms. McPherson before you leave just to make sure your children are healthy while still in the womb. "Ms.Bubbles said as she filled up her needle and rolled Cindy's shirt up so she can see behind her shoulders."

This won't hurt a bit, it'll just be a little pinch. "Ms. Bubbles said as she inserted the needle in Cindy's shoulder which made Cindy flinch."

 _As Cindy and Riley finished at the Hospital they went back to the car on their way to get some lunch as Cindy was looking outside the window regretting what she had done._

Aye Cindy, you ok? "Riley asked to make sure Cindy was doing fine but he knew she was sad."

Im sorry Riley. "Cindy said as she closed her eyes preventing any tears from coming up."

Hey don't be sorry Cindy, it's also my fault I'm the real blame. And hey as ling as I'm here there isn't anything to worry about Cindy. "Riley said as he stopped at a red light."

Riley we are having more than one child. I'm nineteen, your just eighteen about to turn nineteen in four more days, and last but not least well have to use fifty percent of our savings to provide for a whole family

Aye thats enough. "Riley interrupted as he drove back on a green light."

Cindy.. I promise actually swear to you that I would get two more jobs to provide for all of us so we'll never have to worry. "Riley said as it looked like it was about to rain."

Ok and so will I. "Cindy said."

Should we tag along Jazmine and Huey to come to lunch with us? "Cindy said as she saw rain pouring down."

Neh just us two. Speaking of lunch what should we eat.? "Riley asked"

Red Lobster!!! "Cindy said as she was back to her happy self shaking Riley."

I thought you had to eat healthy.? "Riley said as Cindy stopped shaking him."

There is healthy stuff their.. SEAFOOD! "Cindy yelled out."

Sounds fine to me. "Riley said as he went on his phone on google maps to find the nearest Red Lobster."

 _A note from the author: Sorry if it may seem like im being a bit slow posting the chapters, but really to be honest I'm just making sure that all chapters are organized and I have made so many other chapters. Just be patient. And since it is now Christmas Break I will post a chapter everyday for the next two weeks \/_


	8. Lunch break

So, did you tell your mom yet? "Riley asked Cindy as he was referring to the babies."

Of coarse Riley, I talk to her everyday. "Cindy said as she dipped one of her Jumbo shrimp in her cocktail sauce."

 _Cindy lived with her mom when she was a child ever since her parents got divorced. Her father abused her mother snd tried to make an attempt rape on her when she was 15 until the cops came and took him in. He had a sentence in court to serve 3 years in prison. When he got out he moved to California to start a new life and slept with one women from another getting three pregnant._ Alright, I'm back with more cheddar bay biscuits, and your water Ms. "The waiter said as she placed the basket full of bay biscuits in the middle of the table, and gave Cindy her water she ordered. The waiter had clear brown skin, a ponytail that was brown, and brown eyes."

Do yall need anything else. "The waiter asked."

No. "Riley said as the waiter walked off."

So what did your mom say about this? "Riley asked as Cindy knew what he meant."

She said it's ok we all make mistakes, but she hopes I would be a caring mother as she will support me also. "Cindy said referring to all

the stuff her mom said to her on the phone."

Remember I'm here to..

I know Riley. "Cindy interrupted as she drunk her water."

four more months of pain to wait for the babies to come. "Cindy said while laying her head Riley's shoulder."

Aye it ight. All women go through pregnancy. "Riley said as he ate a french fry off his plate, then grabbed two cheddar bay biscuits."

Pig. I suppose you have a vagina and is also carrying two babies in there stomach? "Cindy laughed as she saw a dark skinned man approach her table."

Ruckus? What the hell are you doing here? "Riley said as he saw Ruckus with his jaw wide open."

LORD! JESUS! GREAT OLD WHITE JESUS SAVE THIS NICE WHITE LADY WHO LOST HER VIRGINITY TO THIS MONKEY SWINGING FROM THE NIGGER MOUNTAINS AND MUST'VE BUMPED HIS HEAD LOSING HIS DAMN MIND! "Ruckus yelled at causing attention towards him."

What the fuck, you know your black also right? If you haven't realized by now.. My baby is black and handsome and why exactly be ashamed to be black cause you know what when these babies come out it's gonna be half of both of us rather you like it or not bitch. "Cindy said as there was a silence in the whole restaurant then an applause started to happen as she didn't know what happened."

You clap for this race trader not knowing yall white folks are the superior race!! Lord have mercy on me for a nigga coming in a restaurant made for the nice white

SUCK A DICK! " Someone shouted as they hit ruckus with their glass cups and foods."

Get out of here racist! "Some lady yelled out."

Lord you white folks must have lost yo minds. Ol lawd please save these poor souls! "Ruckus yelled out as he ran out the restaurant covering his head as objects where thrown at him."

So uhh do yall want these to go boxes? "The waiter asked Riley and Cindy as she tried to ignore what just happened as there was a restaurant full of cheering and applausing people."

Please.. "Cindy said as she out her food in the white to go box and put the Cheddar bay biscuits in a small bag."

Yall have a good day. "The waiter said as she took the change Riley left on the table as he and Cindy headed out."

What the fuck actually just happened Reezy.. "Cindy said as she got in the car and buckled up her seatbelt."

No idea. They probably thought you where on some civil rights shit. "Riley said as he heard Cindy laugh while starting up the car to go to back to her dorm."

Oh yeah Riley I wanna go over your dorm today. Will Quandram be in there? "Cindy asked. Quadran was Riley's roomate."

Yeah. So I guess we off to your dorm. "Riley said."


	9. These hoes ain't loyal

_It was a warm Monday on a nice spring day as everyone was in class at Wuncler University. Right now Huey and Cindy where both in Algebra one class. Cindy always loved to bug Huey to see his reactions such as reactions she has never saw him do when he got pissed off."_

Ok class, you will continue doing your work. When I come back in the next twenty minutes all work shall be turned in and complete. If not I will fail your work assignment. "The proffesor said as he walked out the class with his hand bag. The professor was a brown skinned guy with black afro curly hair, a mustache, had a slight thick body, and wored a suit."

Poke, poke. "Cindy said as she poked Huey's back puff with her pencil. Cindy sat behind Huey in the class."

What do you want now Cindy. Can I pleaee do my work in peace. "Huey said as he moved the pencil from his hair as he felt Cindy's hand."

Afro please, pretty please be my work buddy and I promise I'll never ever ever ever evvver. Ask you again. Just this once, pretty please. "Cindy said as she saw Huey turn his head towards her direction while blinking her eyes, pouting her lip, and hold her hands together shaking it in a begging manner."

What about the other times you said that.. "Huey said as he went back to his work trying to complete the 3 paged assignment bubbling in the letters."

COME O.. "Cindy yelled out as the class heard her so she lowered her voice."

pleaaaaaeese. Your the smartest kid in this school afro. Your even smarter than all the nerds combined here. "Cindy said as she started to shake Huey as he still concentrated on his work."

Mmm. "Huey said."

If you won't help me I'll pull out your puff. "Cindy laughed as she started to squeeze his back puff making him mad as he started to make a scowl face thrning Cindy's direction."

Fine! If I help will you stop irritating the lifeless hell out me? "Huey said as he smacked Cindy's hand away making her rub her hand while still laughing."

Yes.. and ouch you didn't have to hit my hand that hard n word. "Cindy said as she calmed down."

Say it I dare you. "Huey said as he was still mad."

I'd be a racist if I did when I'm around you. HAHA! "Cindy laughed out as she saw Huey shook his head."

Ok I'll stop. What question are you on, I'm on number 19. "Cindy said as she calmed down from laughing again."

Finished isn't a number. "Huey said as he gave Cindy his paperwork."

Huey how do you freaking do it!! "Cindy said."

Read books. "Huey said emotionlessly as he went into his plain black bookbag and grabbed his Malcolm X book."

Read books. "Cindy mimicked as she finish copying off Huey's assignment."

Hey isn't that the white thot that got pregnant by a black guy. "A girl with dark brown skin, blue and blonde braids, a blue crop top, black jeans, black lipstick, and brown sandels yelled out as she was referring to Cindy."

Who? "Cindy said as her and Huey turned their attention to a pack of good for nothing rachet weave wearing five group of black girls in the corner of the room."

You bitch of coarse the fuck I am talking to. "The girl said as she looked at her long black and blue patterned longs nails that where press ons."

Oh ho ho!!!

Don't do nothing. There just a bunch of girls who are only in college cause their parents forced them to but will probably end up at the strip club. "Huey said as the whole class ooed."

Hey Huey. "A girl from the group said as she had a crush on him. The girl was wearing a weave that was a straight texture and looked real as it reaches to her lower back, she had brown skin, green eye contacts, a white tank top with a pink bra strap underneath and blue jeans with white jordans."

Listen if you dont know. A thot is a person who has sex with more than one person which is you not me. I only had sex with one person nigga so you can take you and your ugly as weave the fuck out the bitch. "Cindy said as she was trying to get up from her chair but Huey kept pulling her arm towards her chair back."

Cindy. Come outside with me. "Huey said as he grabbed Cindy's arm while she still had a temper as they walked outside the class to the hallway."

So who exactly started the fight? "A girl in the class asked."

No one knows. Cause these hoes aint loyal now and days. "A boy in the class said as the group of five girls started to play new school hip hop music and started twerking."

THOT ALERT! "A girl yelled out as the group started to turn their attention to her and started a fight."

 _Meanwhile in the hallway_ She started it! And I don't even know her and I'm trying not to get in fights Huey. I only got into a physical fight one time and thet was only with my family. "Cindy said as she ran her hands through her hair loosening up her bun."

Cindy. Look in the class cause I'm gomma tell you something. "Huey said as he saw the fight between thhe girl and the group in the class break out as the girl started to pull out one of the group members braids."

Oh god. "Cindy said as she started to see the group of girls all beat up the one girl as fifty percent of the class was instigating and the other half was trying to break up the fight and went to get the police on campus."

I dont want that to be you. Your smart Cindy so please never let your anger take it to the point for violence. All they want is something to say because at the end of the day their, the one's with low self esteem. "Huey said."

Yeah. Your right, and I actually feel bad for that girl in their who got bet up. "Cindy said as she saw the cops come running down the halls into the classroom."

What would professor say Huey? "Cindy said as she heard the principal come in the class asking what happened."

Come on. We'll give them the truth. "Huey said as him and Cindy walked back in the classroom seeing the girls being pinned down in the floor by the officers except the one who had blood on her face."

They started it. "Huey said as everyone turned their attention to him and Cindy."

Who is they because I didn't start shit. Get the fuck off my hair nigga. "Another girl from the group said as she tried to move her head from the ground as her straight textured weave was on the ground."

They said something to me out of nowhere a I was talking to him and cacalled me rude namea for no apparent reason. And I dont even know them. "Cindy said as she saw the girl who called her a name in the first place get furious."

Oh she mad. "A boy said in the class as the class started laughing."

QUIET! What are y'alls names. "The principal said as the officers lifted them off the ground but held their hands behind their back."

Peyton Murry. "The girl who started the fight said."

My pussy. "A girl with red braids, a plain white shirt, light skin, blue jeans, and golden sandals said as her group held back their laugh's."

Get her out of my presence, send her to the office. "The principle said as the cop sent her to the office as she kicked her legs trying to hit something."

Diana Ruins. "A girl from the group with short poofy textured hair that was in small bantu knots, a blue shirt that said Gucci in black print that exposed her belly, Short blue jeans, dark skin, and black conyers said"

Kally Cowins. "The girl that said hey Huey said as she winked at Huey making him cringe a little."

Zeliah Tubbs. "A girl with a small back puff, light skin, a white short sleeved crop top, ripped blue jeans, clear lipgloss, and golden nikes said."

And you young lady. What is your name and what happened? "The principal asked the girl who got bet up with a bloody nose."

Reesie Perkins. And I'm

She yelled out thot alert don't play bitch or I'll beat yo mexican ass next time. "Peyton yelled as she interrupted."

I really want the professor to come now. "Huey whispered."

SHUT UP! Reesie finish up because if you like I'll have the entire class tell the truth. "The principal said as the class went quiet."

Yes sir. Since they where bothering Cindy then where twerking I said Thot alert. But I was just playing when I said thet until they hit me. "Reesie said. Reesie had olive skin, brown straight hair that was in a bun, a short sleeved mime patterned shirt, blue jeans, and black flats with ine shoe that fell off from the fighting."

Reesie you are suspended for two weeks. The rest of yall are suspended for a month. "The principal said as he saw kally cowins kick him in the private part."

MOTHER FU!!! YOU HAVE TWO MONTHS! GET ALL OF THEM OUT! "The principal said as he was on the floor with his hands in between his legs."

I hope I kill your baby white ugly bitch! " Peyton yelled out as all of them where sent out the class."

Everyone.. Get back to work. "The principal said as he got up and waited for everyone to get back in their seats."

Don't listen to her. "Huey said as he saw Cindy give him a hug as he hugged back which surprised Cindy. The whole classed looked at them thinking if Huey was the father."

Is Huey the father? "A girl asked."

Bitch.. "Cindy said as she saw the professor walk in."

Alright I'm back. I heard the horrid incident that happened while I was gone.. Those of you who didn't finished all have F's. "The proffesor said as everyone was back in their seats and everyone was quiet."


	10. Mother Knows Best

_It was 6:30 pm on the same day. Cindy went to over to her mom's house so she and Riley can get to know each other more. Of coarse Riley has been to her mom's house and talked to her mom but not to the point where they new esch other so well._ _Cindy's mom name was Jessica McPherson and her house was a nice cottage house with a greyish brick outside wall interior, a white roof, brown door, and her car that was parked was the colour black and it was a black Hyundai azera._ This real fancy Cindy. "Riley said as he looked around the house which had lights on outside."

Not really. It's just like any other house. "Cindy said as she rung the doorbell hearing footsteps coming down stairs and opening the door seeing her mom happier than ever."

 _Jessica McPherson had Cindy's color of hair but it was only to her lower back. She also had green eyes, milky skin like Cindy, a slim body with wide hips and thick thighs, was a height of 5'7, and had on a plain white shirt, blue sweatpants, and white socks._

Cindy I'm so glad to see you! "Jessica said as she gave her daughter a hug but felt a huge bump push he stomach back some."

You to mom. And you remember Riley right. "Cindy said as her mom looked at Riley who was still shy even though he acted tough around other's."

Hi. "Riley said as he tried to defeat his shyness."

Don't be shy now! Coarse I remember you to Riley. "Jessica said as she gave Riley a hug to."

Come in, I'm making spaghetti and meatballs today. "Jessica said as Riley and Cindy went through the door into the jouse smelling the nice smell of a mother's cooking as Jessica closed the door."

So how have you been so lately mom? "Cindy said as she walked around the living room seeing the small frame pictures of her and her mother from her childhood which made her kinda blue since she was growing up so fast."

It's been great. But to be honest kinda lonely since I'm the only one here now. "Jessica said."

Well I guess when the twins come you didn't wouldn't be lonely anymore. "Cindy said as she heard her mom gasp."

TWINS!! "Her mom said in joy."

Yeah, but we where just expecting one baby to be honest. "Riley said as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand feeling his cornrows."

No no, it's fine I always wanted to have twins in the family! I'm really happy for you and Cindy. "The mom said with her voice still filled with joy and happiness."

Really mom? Even though, I didn't finish college. "Cindy asked as she looked over at Riley."

Well, that's ok because as long as you have your family, Riley, and your helpful bestfriends you'll be ok throughout college. And you know what I'm proud of you C even if you did make a slight incident. "Jessica said as she hugged Cindy and Cindy hugged back."

Thanks mom. "Cindy said as she broke away from the hug."

Oh yeah and Riley. What did your parents think about you having a baby? Well babies. "Jessica asked."

Oh um I lived with my grandad. He didn't take it all in that good. "Riley said."

Oh. What happened to your parents? Did they die? "Jessica asked as everyone took a seat on the three seated couch with Riley in the middle."

Yeah they did die, but I don't know how since me and my brother where just babies. But my grandad told me that they got into an accident one night. "Riley said as he got sad from even thinking about it since he never had a mom or dad in his lifetime to see them."

Im so sorry for asking. I didn't mean to make you sad I thought

No it's fine ight. Stuff happens but imma make sure my kids see me in their lifetime. "Riley said as he started to go back to his normal emotional state while Cindy laid on his shoulders."

Well. I guess the spaghetti is done yall can come on. "Jessica said as she got up and walked to the kitchen turning of the stove."

I love spaghetti. "Riley said."

Pig. "Cindy said as she gave Riley a kiss on the lips."

 _As everyone sat at the brown rounded table with three chair's, everyone held each other's hands and bowed their heads as Jessica was saying her praises. Riley didn't care, he was mainly just hungry for spaghetti._

Well. I guess the spaghetti is done yall can come on. "Jessica said as she got up and walked to the kitchen turning of the stove."

I love spaghetti. "Riley said."

Pig. "Cindy said as she gave Riley a kiss on the lips."

As everyone sat at the brown rounded table with three chair's, everyone held each other's hands and bowed their heads as Jessica was saying her praises. Riley didn't care, he was mainly just hungry for spaghetti.

Dear, god. We thank you for the food we are about to eat and thank you for everything you have brought us in life. A home, clothes, family I could never ask for more. But I ask for you to make sure everyone is always together and has a good life. Amen. "Jessica said as she let go of Cindy's and Riley's hand."

As ten minutes later passed everyone at the table was laughing and being cheerful as they all finished their food. As time passes saying their goodbyes to Ms. McPherson Riley and Cindy headed back to their dorms as they drove off.

Im going over your dorm again Cindy. "Riley said as he heard Cindy snoring knowing whe was sleep."

As Riley parked his car in the parking lot, he woke up Cindy.

Aye, C wake up. "Riley said shaking her softly seeing her move and opening her eyes and stretching."

ok I'm up Reezy. "Cindy said as she got out the car walking to her dorm with Riley behind her unlocking it."

While Riley and Cindy where in the house both of them got dressed up in their night clothes. Riley didn't have on a shirt but he hadnon blue basketball shorts. Cindy had on nothing but Riley's favorite New Yotk Knicks Jersey which covered her underwear.

Riley do you think I'll be a good mother? "Cindy asked as she was laying on her side on the bed with Riley's hand around her and his head laying on her's."

Yeah C. What made you ask that question? "Riley asked as he rubbed the bump on her belly."

I don't know. It's just that, imma be a mom in three months and.. I dont know. What if I dont know what I'm doing because I had to give up basketball for these two what if I have to give up school next? "Cindy said as she saw Riley look into herneyes."

Aye. I'm making sure you're not dropping out of school no matter what. "Rikey said."

Wow Reez. You acting like a dad already. "Cindy said as she giggled."

You're right. Im your dad to. "Riley said as he gave Cindy a kiss on the cheek then both drifted off to sleep."


	11. Michael and Bailey

It was a nice warm summer break on August 6th and it was that time and day when Cindy delivered her twins.

Warning: This chapter contains blood, pain, and really graphic scenes. If you dont like any of these simply leave or go to the next chapter :) leave a comment on how you like the book while at it. Adios

It was a nice warm summer break on August 6th and it was that time and day when Cindy delivered her twins. Cjndy was having a baby shower on the same exact day at her mom's house. There where pink and blue balloons around the doors as people walked in, the kitchen had small baskets with blue or pink ribbons as a pattern that contained stuff like candy for guest and a huge basket that Cindy's mom kept secret until everyone was in the kitchen. The table had a white sheet covering with, plates that where plain white with golden spirals around in a circle. Fancy forks and spoons where placed on top of the plates. There was a vanilla flavored two story cake that in the middle of the table that had blue flower decorations and said "Congratulations." in pink icing in the middle of the cake.

Cindy your finally about to deliver your babies today, im sooo happy! "Jazmine said as she touched her bestfriends stomach."

Yeah, not really exciting when your about to experience a lot of pain. "Cindy said."

Jazmine wore a black and white patterned dress that had straps and reached to her knees, plain golden earings, golden flip fops, and put her thick poofy her in an actual bun not the poofy puff bun.

Cindy wore a strappy white crop top, black cut off shorts, curled some of her hair with a curling iron but had ot in a style where she had a ponytail but still had her hair down which she wouldn't usually do.

Jessica wore a baby blue shirt with pants that only reached to her knees, white flats, and had her hair straight down.

Im not exited about dealing with pain Jazzy, and I'm really worried to be honest. Where is Riley and Huey? "Cindy said as she paced back in forth."

There at the store getting you something. "Jazmine said as she saw Cindy walking back and forth."

Wow, Huey? Is getting me something, that's new. "Cindy said while still walking back and forth."

Honey, how about you relax. I understand if it's your first time delivering a baby but

Mom... "Cindy said as she felt something drop to her cervix back her hunch as she led her hand to the counter trying to hold herself up."

Cindy are you ok?!! "Jazmine asked as she quickly got up from the chair."

FUCK! "Cindy yelled out as she felt a bit of pain."

Oh god! Cindy honey don't worry I'm gonna call Riley just hang tight! "

Meanwhile at the mall

The mall was flooded with people walking around from store to store.

Riley and Huey was at the toys store trying to find something safe when the Riley's babies in a few months or weeks start knowing how to play with toys. Huey felt really embarrassed for going to a toys store without a child with him. Riley thought most of the toys where gay but he kept that to himself.

Huey had on plain grey shirt with blue jeans, and black shoes. His hair was still in his usual back puff.

Riley had on a Red nike sweater, white jeans, plain red shoes, and still had his usual hairstyle.

What the fuck, I feel something buzzing. "Riley said as he saw a mom in the corner of the store cover her child's ear."

I think that is your phone. "Huey said smartly as he saw Riley say fuck you silently while answering his phone. Huey didn't care what he did so he continued looking around for a toy for a newborn."

Meanwhile on the phone

Riley Cindy is about to have her babies like now, where going to drive to the hospital I need you and your brother uh... uh... Joey to come down now, and hurry. "Jessica said."

Ight, I'm on my way. "Riley said as he quickly hung up the phone and grabbed Huey's arm as he ran out the store."

What the hell..

Cindy is about to deliver the babies hirry your ass up! "Riley said as him and Huey started running bumping into a few people but apologied except Riley who had a lot of things running through his head as he didn't apologized."

As Huey and Riley got in Huey's car they drove off to Wuncler Medical Hospital as there was also traffic.

Damn! Why now, why god. Naw fuck him he aint gonna get us through this traffic. "Riley said still panicking but kept calm."

Can you chill out, we are almost there Riley.. "Huey said as Traffic started to move, which made ot easier for him as he knew a short cut to the Hospital."

Chill! Nigga chill! I am going to be a father!! With twins at nineteen! "Riley yelled out as he fell back in his seat when he quickly took a turn."

You made a mistake Riley, everyone does but don't break away from the things you've created. That'll be a mistake you'll never fix. "Huey said as he went on a yellow light."

That's some deep shit. I love you man, no homo. Wait what about grandad?! You know that nigga old Huey! "Riley said as he saw the hospital right on the corner."

He'll be fine. Believe me "Huey said as he continued driving remembering his grandad hookup with a lady named Qatwa Dorms.

She was a lady who was black, was pretty, had a large afro, still was in good shape, shared a lot in common with grandad, and was old as grandad. Just thinking about grandad finding the perfect women almost made Huey wanna smirk as he entered the Hospital driveway and went through the tunnel parking his car on the secknd floor."

As Riley got out the car he got another phone call but it was from Cindy.

Riley where the hell are you. Fuck. "Cindy said through the phone as it sounded like she was crying to Riley."

Aye C, I'm here just hold on. "Riley said as he clicked the button to the elevator."

Ok. "Cindy said with a grunt."

Ok, I'll see you at the room. "Riley said as he hung up the phone."

As the elevatpr open Hiey and Riley got on followed by another two people. Riley clicked the button that had a star as. he knew it lead inside the hospital.

Hey, I love your hair. How do you get it like that. "A lady with pale skin, straight brown hair, and blue eyes asked Huey as she tried not to touch it."

Be black. "Huey said simply as the elevator door rung leaving the lady speechless as another lady left the elevator."

Riley and Huey walked towards the desk with a lady with olive skin, straight hair,and green eyes at the front as Riley needed to know his room number.

Aye, um I'm Riley Freeman and I need to get to a room with Cindy McPherson. "Riley said as his brother shook his head for a lack of manners when tallking properly to someone else besides the people he knew."

Ok, Riley Freeman. You are on... Room 503 which is on the first floor. "The lady said as she looked at her computer."

Thanks. "Huey said as Riley just ran off to the elevator pressing the button."

What if I already missed it. "Riley said."

Riley it takes an hour or two for a baby to come out you know that right? "Huey said as the elevator opened with four people getting out."

Oh. Still we should hurry up. "Riley said as him and Huey went into the elevator and clicked the one sign button and saw the elevator close as know one came in."

Huey what do you think grandad will think of them? "Riley asked as the elevator opened."

Guess you gotta find out. "Huey said as he saw Jazmine sitting outside on the chair. She was beautiful to him a goddess actually and she always was."

Huey! "Jazmine said as she got up from her chair and hugged him."

Hehe you still a bitch. "Riley said as he knocked on the door 503 where Cindy was in."

As the door opened, a nurse was standing right in front of the door seeing Cindy's approval if he is the father. As Riley got through the door and saw Ms. McPherson who was sitting in one of the chairs comforting Cindy as she held her hand.

Riley, what the fuck took you so long! "Cindy said as she used cursed words to ease her pain which was still there."

Baby shopping. "Riley said as he sat down on a chair beside the hospital bed to also give Cindy his hand."

Cindy's legs where open and where held with knee supporters so her legs wouldn't get tired while delivering the twins. As the nurse was waiting to see a head everyone encouraged her to push as her vagina got bloodier.

I am fucking pushing! "Cindy yelled out as she felt a tear leave from her eye, squeezing her mom's and Riley's hand really really tight."

Cindy, think about water. Nice warm water. "Jessica said as she felt Cindy's forehead."

Water?? Mom what is water gonna do hydrate these things out of me?!! "Cindy yelled as she felt something move slowly out of her vagina and was moving in a circular motion making her scream while her mom covered her mouth.

I see a head!! "The nurse said as she had on her gloves to move them around the head making it easier for the baby to come out as Cindy screamed even more with her mom still covering her mouth."

Cindy breathe it's ok. It'll be over soon. "Jessica said as she felt tears from her daughter's face role down to her hand still on her mouth."

Ok, just two more pushes and you will be done with this baby. "The nurse said gently moving the babies head to get the body."

Three more pushes Cindy. "Riley said as Cindy still gripped on his hand with all her might."

As Cindy made three more painful pushes, the nurse grabbed the body of the baby slowly dragging it out. Finally the babies body slid out as the nurse grabbed it hearing it do a really loud cry.

Aww, it's ok honey. "The nurse said as she grabbed the scissors to cut the babies umbilical cord."

Cindy look you did it. "Jessica said as she saw Cindy still struggling because she had to deliver one more baby."

I did? Mom what's happening? "Cindy said as her eyes where closed as she heard the baby crying."

It's a boy! Congratulations Ms. McPherson. "The nurse said as she went over to the sink to clean off the baby gently with warm water as it was still crying."

Ok now you need to make one more. "The other nurse said as she saw another head, so like always she had on gloves to move her finger around the opening to make the babies body come out faster and easier as Cindy still pushed while breathing really hard."

As the nurse cleaned off the second baby which she said was a girl, she cut her umbilical cord off then went to the sink to clean her off as she and the boy where both crying. The boy baby was wrapped up in a baby blue blanket and was put in the hospital craddle then the girl was put in next as the nurse wrapped her with a light pink blanket. Both of the babies stopped crying after a few seconds and drifted off to a nap.The nurses cleaned off Cindy and gave Riley and her paperwork to fill out. Ms. McPherson and Freeman would you like to see your newly born children? "The nurse asked as she took up the paperwork from them which was the Information they needed for the new ones in the family."

Cindy? "Riley asked if she wanted to see them."

You go get them. "Cindy said letting go of Riley's arm as the blanket was over her."

Here you go, be careful. "The nurse said handing Riley the girl baby, and Jessica the boy."

Alright, well be right back yall just get settled in. Give us twenty minutes. "The nurse said leaving the room along with the other."

Let Huey and Jazmine come in. "Cindy said as Riley handed her the girl baby which she started crying a bit."

Y'all butt's come in now. "Riley said as je opened the door."

First time you used something not so stro...

Awwww! there so cute Cindy! "Jazmine said as she walked towards the bed to see the babies."

How does it feel to ne an Uncle now Huey.? "Riley joked as he laughed."

I dont know, I just started being one. "Huey said."

Shhhhh! "Cindy said moving her index finger to her lip as the babies where sleep."

We just gotta wait twenty minutes. "Riley said."

fifteen minutes. "Huey said smartly as he heard what happened in the room so he set a timer on the phone."

Nig.. "Riley paused as everyone looked at him since he almost said a curse word with the babies in the room."

Riley.. "Cindy said as she knew what he was going to say."

So what are there names C? "Jessica said while still holding the boy baby."

Michael and Bailey. "Riley and Cindy both said which made Cindy laugh a bit."

Aww, Those names are so cute.

As twenty minutes past the nurses did a few things for the babies o make sure they where healthy and where nourished. Afterwards Cindy let everyone hold the babies, Everyone admired their cuteness and couldn't wait to go home.

We should go over grandad's house to show him Huey. "Riley said as he looked at the time on his phone which said 5:45 pm."

That's fine by me. I was gonna go over there anyways. "Huey said while looking outside at the orange colored sky which meant it was getting darker since it was summer."

Riley imma go change, mom can you help me up please. "Cindy said as she handed her hand to her mom to lift her up and help walk towards the bathroom."

Here Yasmine

It's Jazmine. "Jazmine corrected as she laughed."

My bad. Can you hold him please. "Jessica said aas she carefully gave Jazmine Michael. Michael was the name of the baby boy."

Riley, hold her. Please, please, please!! Be careful. "Cindy said as Riley walked to her, carefully picking up Bailey as she started to cry. Bailey was the name of the baby girl."

Jesus! "Jazmine said as the other twin started to cry making everyone in the room ears hurt."

As three minutes past by, Cindy was back in her ordinary clothes, but still needed support to stand her up since she was still kinda of in pain.

Ok, Ms. Freeman and McPherson you are finished and are free to go, but next week on Thursday you will have another appointment for the babies with the same doctor yall had last time Ms. Bubbles. And on September the first yall would have one more appointment then your all done. "The nurse said as she and the other nurse took the babies carefully out of Jazmine and Riley's hand dressing them up as they started to cry more."

They must be hungry. "Jessica said as everyone started to look at Cindy."

Why y'all looking at me? "Cindy said as she had no idea what was going on."

I think she means you, when feeding them. "Huey said as he tried to sound as appropriate in the easiest way."

Now? "Cindy said as she got the message to breastfeed them."

Well you can do it in the car, I'll sit up front you can sit in the back C. "Jazmine said."

Works out for me. I am not showing my tits with boys in the room. "Cindy said as she knew Riley was the only boy to see her naked."

I think she is referring to me. "Huey said."

Yes. "Everyone else said as the nurses came back giving Riley Michael to hold and Cindy Bailey."

 _Both Bailey and Michael had pale skin and pink lips, Bailey had short soft curly blonde hair while Michael had brown hair. Bailey wore a baby pink onesie while Michael wore a baby blue onesie. As another 20 minutes past by, everyone in the room went to their cars. Jazmine decided to ride in Huey's car along with Riley while Cindy rode in her moms car in the back holding her babies with a seatbelt strap as she didn't have car seats with her. Everyone was heading to Robert Freemans house._ I should've been prepared to put the babies in the car. Now I gotta hold them with all my life. "Cindy said as she breastfed her twins, hearing them gulp down milk and breathe hard. Cindy thought it was cute."

Well how else where you supposed to feed them. "Jessica laughed as she stop her car at a red light."

Baby Formula mom.. "Cindy said as she rubbed the back of her babies backs comforting them."

Cindy, there to young for baby formula. "Jessica said as she continued driving her car."

Well least your feeding them privately. "Jessica said as she took a turn where Huey's car went. Since Jessica didn't know who Robert was she followed the car wherever Huey's car went."

Private? Mom your in here with me.. "Cindy said feeling one of the twins break away from her nipple. She wiped the milk off Bailey's face, but she started to cry again.

Aww where almost there BB. "Jessica said while still following Huey's car."

BB? "Cindy said with confusion."

That's the nickname I'll call her by. "Jessica said stop her car at a red light."

Oh god, why are you crying. "Cindy said in frustration as she bounded Bailey up and down gently. As she noticed how Bailey got quite, she felt some liquid substance rolling down her back." When she saw Bailey's mouth, Cindy noticed it was throw up."

Oh hell no.

Language C. What happened? "Jessica asked as she looked in the front mirror in her car trtrying to still pay attention to the road."

She threw up, imma need a clean shirt ma. "Cindy said pulling on side of her shirt up covering the breast Bailey finished on while Michael was still hungry."

There's a Macy's around the corner, I can get you a shirt from in there. "Jessica said."

Thanks. I'll call Huey that so he'd wait. "Cindy said as she dialed Huey's number on her phone."

 _Meanwhile in Huey's Car_ RILEY! "Jazmine yelled out as she heard him laugh."

So you did swallow cu.

Shhh.. Your girlfriend is calling me. "Huey said as he answered the phone."

I will kill you. "Jazmine said silently to Riley then then tjrned back to the front window."

Huey, im going to go to this clothes store. One of the twins made a slight incident, so can you follow my mom. "Cindy said through the phone as Huey could here the babies crying making his ears hurt."

Ok. "Huey said as he hung up the phone."

What did she say Huey? "Riley asked."

One of your kids made an incident now she has to go to the clothes store. "Huey said."

Imma go in her mom's car to help her. Imma leave you freaks in here. "Riley said while laughing."

 _Author: So sorry it took me a while to postthis chapter. I was at my granny's house for the holidays and I forgot all my devices home xD. Well enjoy now hoped yall like the new par of twins we have here _ also note that sometimes it takes me some time to get ideas. I try not to rush myself to post chapters_


	12. Grandads House

Everyone arrived at grandad's house after twenty one minutes past by. Cindy wore a plain black shirt her mom bought her. The twins where sleep as they arrived. Everyone got out the car and walked towards the front door. Huey rung on the doorbell waiting for his grandad to answer.As the door opened, there was a womwn who was standing in front of it.

Hey Qutwa. "Huey said as everyone else besides Riley where confused."

It's another one of my grandad's b words. "Riley said silently to Jazmine, Cindy, and Jessica as he still kept his cool from cursing while holding Michael in his hands."

Hey Huey, it's nice to see you. Robert your grandson's are here. "Qutwa yelled as she heard grandad playing some of her favorite old school songs."

Qutwa had dark chocolate skin, a giant afro but was shorter than Huey's hair by a bit. She had full lips, and an African patterned dress.

As everyone walked inside the house, everyone looked around.

Boys? "Robert said as everyone turn towards the living room."

Hey Mr.Freeman. "Jazmine said with a voice still innocemt from when she was a child."

Hey cutie pie. Riley what is that your holding in your hand?

"Robert asked as he saw the things in both Riley and Cindy's hand move finding out it was a baby. Or in other words babies."

Here, You can hold her if you want. "Cindy said with Bailey craddled in her hands."

Robert knew that one day the boys would have kids and really cute ones to. But he was disappointed at Riley at first and told him that'd he be like the rest of the black men who leave there kids and a single mom. Now he regretred ar what he said since he saw Riley still with his creations and beautiful girlfriend. Robert held the girl baby as everyone heard an aww come from somewhere.

Oh yeah boys, this is Rajeana Dorms. She is Qutwa's daughter and came over to visit. "Robert said."

Rajeana was a dark chocolate girl with red braids, and brown eyes. She had a white crop top that showed her belly, black ripped jeans, nike sandels with socks in them, and a nose piercing.

Hey. "Rejeana said."

Hey. "Everyone else said."

And yall are just in time for dinner to honey! "Qutwa said as she ran to the kitchen turning the stove off."

Oh no where good. It's getting kinda late. "Cindy said as robert gave her back her daughter."

NO! "Robert said as he wanted the food mostly to himself."

WE HAVING A WHOLE SEAFOOD BUFFET! "Qutwa said with excitement."

I don't know bout yall but.. im staying. How bout you C? "Riley said."

I guess so. Yall ok with that?

Yeah. "Jessica, Huey, and Jazmine said."

 _As five minutes past by everyone was sitting at the table that had plates full of lobsters, crab legs, crab cakes, oysters, fried octopus, Jumbo shrimp, and fried jumbo shrimp._ Young lady, you not hungry. "Qutwa asked Jazmine as she did nothing but sit down."

Im not hungry. Im fine. "Jazmime said as she heard one of the babies about to cry."

How old are yall? Im twenty one. "Rajeana said as she finished her plate of food."

Im twenty one to! and so is he. She and him are nineteen. "Jazmine said as she was talking about Huey's, Cindy's, and Riley's age group."

Cool. "Rejeana said as she stared at Huey who was eating his food. She thought he was handsome."

 _As everyone finished there food, Jazmine helped out Qutwa with the dishes as everyone else was in the living room with the babies and watching tv._ Well it's 9:00 I should get going. "Cindy said as she heard Michael doing baby snores as he was sleep."

Well ok. Hope yall have a nice summer break and life. It was nice meeting yall and these little bunnies. "Qutwa said as she shook everyone's hand and booped her index finger on the sleeping babies noses."

Yeah, hope we see yall again. Yall funny. "Rejeana said as she knew the main reason she said that was because of Huey. She noticed how when she was in a conversation with him he always had to use a dark personality which she loved, but she knew Jazmine was his girlfriend and they both loved each other."

You to miss, hope yall have a good night and be safe. "Jessica said as long


	13. Fun

_It was 10:03 pm on the same day the twins where born. Huey and Jazmine where both in the living room watching countless movies. This time Jazmine chose what she wanted to watch since Huey didn't care around the time._

 _Huey wore his usual grey pajama shorts with a white long t-shirt._

 _Jazmine wore nothing but Huey's plain black t-shirt."_

Watcha reading Huey. "Jazmine said as she moved her body on Huey's lap blocking his way."

A book your not interested in. Your in my way Jaz. "Huey said as he tried to look back to his book."

 _Jazmine took Huey's book and went back to her side of the couch as she hid it behind her back._

Jazmine, give me.. back my book. Huey said as he got on top of her in between her legs, trying too get it from behind her back."

Your always reading. Have in for once please. "Jazmine said as she started laughing from Huey tickling her."

I do have fun with you. Just not now. "Huey said as he felt the book behind her back but she still gripped it."

Please, I swear I'll never take your book again. "Jazmine said as she felt the book slip out of her hands and lost it since Huey had it back.."

Oh ok. No thanks. "Huey said as he sat back down."

Your no fun. "Jazmine said as she slouched in the same position she was still in."

If you wanna have fun you can do anything you want. Long as I can still read. "Huey said with his eyes still focused on his book."

Anything? "Jazmine asked as she knew something she wanted to do."

Anything, long as you don't break something. "Huey said."

 _Jazmine started to turn off the TV, and went to the floor crawling in between Huey's legs as he was still focused on his book. Jazmine started to untie the strings on Huey's shorts as he finally noticed what she was doing."_

Jazmine..

You said I can do anything long as you can read your book right? "Jazmine said as she slid down Huey's shorts to his feet, then she slid down his boxers exposing his member."

Yes.. " Huey said as watched Jazmine's hand rub his member up and down making him almost moan."

Then I'm just minding my own business. You can read your book back while I have fun. "Jazmine said taking her black t-shit off. She had on a white bra that was filled with her nice big breast, and a red thong that showed her bubble shaped butt."

 _As Huey went back reading his book, he felt Jazmine's warm mouth on the tip of his penis. He knew it would be hard to read if Jazmine gave him a blow job a the same time. Jazmine mad her tongue even more wet to make Huey's penis even sloppier as she slurped making Huey grunt._

Having fun? "Huey said as he put his book down and put his hands behind his head just relaxing."

Mhhhm. "Jazmine said as she sucked Huey's penis harder and faster at a steady pace."

 _As Huey was enjoying himself with Jazmine bobbing down on him while she was on her knees, he moaned, hissed, and grunted as he took his shirt off. Jazmine rubbed his member even more in a circular rotating motion while stick sucking his member and went deeper a couple of times making Huey grunt even louder._

Damn. "Huey moaned as he heard his phone ring. When he picked up his phone, it was Ceaser who was calling him."

You want me to stop? "Jazmine asked as she took her mouth of Huey's penis."

Eh, I can just call him later. Keep going. "Huey said."

Was that Riley? "Jazmine asked."

No, Ceaser. "Huey said as he moved Jazmine's head back to his penis, then put one of his arms behind his head while one was behind Jazmine's head to make sure she doesn't break her mouth away from his penis."

Ah shit. "Huey moaned as Jazmine sucked and slurped on his member at a fast pace."

 _As Jazmine went back to the tip of his penis, she sucked and slurped on it with full speed while jacking off his penis. Huey tried not to soot inside her mouth as he unattached her bra, looking at how they bounced while she was sucking on him. Huey thought she went full crazy as he shot his seed inside her mouth filling it up, but Jazmine didn't stop sucking his tip as she swallowed his seed. Jazmine sucked him until dry as looked up at Huey who had his eyes closed and eyebrows in pleasure._

We can keep going with this. By the way I'm on a pill. "Jazmine said as she got on Huey's lap kissing the side of his cheek while grinding onto his penis with her thong that was wet."

 _Huey rolled over standing up with Jazmine in his hands a they both kissed each other fighting for dominance as they played with each others tongues tasting each other. Huey laid on top of her on the couch as her head was cornered on the side of the couch as Huey had his hands under her arms and had his knees on the couch._

Are you having fun? "Jazmine moaned as she felt Huey suck on her neck."

A lot of fun. "Huey said as he took off her thong and fingered her vagina."

Oh Huey. "Jazmine moaned."

 _Huey kicked his pajama shorts to the floor, as he grabbed his penis and inserted it inside Jazmine furiously which made her moan so loud she wondered if someone close to Huey's apartment can here her, but Jazmine cared less. As Huey repositioned himself on the couch, he laid back on top of Jazmine, but reached for the lamp turning the light off._

Huey..Huey! "Jazmine moaned in pleasure as she felt throb his penis even faster inside her while he sucked on her plump breast."

 _Huey took his penis out of Jazmine leaving her in question._

Why'd you stop? "Jazmine panted."

Who said I was stopping. "Huey said as he flipped Jazmine over by her hips making her lay on her flat on her stomach."

I can tell your having a lot of fun. When did you find out about this position? "Jazmine said as she felt Huey smack her butt making her shriek."

It comes naturally. "Huey said as he laid on her back while kissing her. Jazmine had her head turn to the side while she kissed Huey."

 _Huey inserted his penis back in Jazmine's vagina making both of them moan. Jazmine stood her head up along with her arms as she felt Huey's head lay on the side of the couch."_

Huey, oh god. "Jazmine moaned as she felt his penis bang even harder into her making clapping noises as he was shaking the couch."

HUEY! OH HUEY BABY I WANT YOU TO GO MORE FASTER! I WANT YOU TO HURT ME! "Jazmine moaned loudly as she laid her head back down feeling Huey's head lay on her shoulders."

 _He throbbed his penis harder and faster inside her as he felt her wet vagina make him near to his end. Huey smacked against her vagina even harder as her butt started to jiggle against him. Jazmine's legs where stood up as her toes where pointed._

Jaz fuck! "Huey grunted as he emptied his warm sperm into Jazmine's vagina."

 _As Huey panted and laid his head back down on Jazmine's shoulders, Jazmine had her face buried in the couch as she was breathless. Huey thought having sex without a condom was way more better now that he's done it without one for the first time. Huey got up from Jazmine and walked towards the bathroom grabbing his pajama shorts. He cleaned his face off with cold water and dried it off. When he looked in the mirror, he saw an image of the same kid he was from when he was little. Huey knew he was the same, but definitely not the same at the same time after what he has done with his girlfriend in the living room still probably knocked out as he could here her panting. Huey went back to the living room as he heard Jazmine's breathing calm down. He picked her up with her cradled in his arms as he walked to his bedroom gently laying her down on his bed as it was dark in his room but the blinds had some of the light from the outside make it easy to know where he was going._

Was it better than the other times? "Jazmine said while laying on Huey's chest."

Yeah. One because your on a pill. "Huey said as he rubbed his hand behind Jazmine's head feeling her thick puffy hair."

Didn't you have to make a phone call to Ceaser? "Jazmine asked."

I will tomorrow. Not gonna hurt me. "Huey said as he closed his eyes."

Goodnight baby. "Jazmine said sitting up giving Huey a kiss."

Night. "Huey said."


	14. Bundles of Joy

_As two months past everyone was happier than ever, Huey still was working on all his classes for his future careers and passed with nothing but A's. Jazmine worked on her classes to get her Bachelors, Doctoral, and professional degree to be a physician. Riley worked as a basketball coach for High School and Middle school students also at the Gym giving him triple times the money as he saved up one set of money for future needs and the other to provide for his family._

 _It was 10:35 a.m in the morning and Cindy was breastfeeding the twins Michael and Bailey as Riley got ready for work in his grey sweatpants, white wife beater with a grey jacket over it, a red hat that was attachable and showed the middle of his head, and a whistle over his neck."_

Aye Reezy, I'm just gonna order food today for dinner would that be ok? I'm not in a cooking feeling mood today because of these two. "Cindy said as she felt Michael pitch her nipple a bit harder making her grunt."

Aye that's alright I was gonna take us out for dinner. "Riley said as he walked towards Cindy who was laying on the bed, and kissed her.

No Riley. What would they eat then? "Cindy said as she was referring to the twins."

You know what. It would be a good idea to eat here now that you've just mentioned that. "Riley said as he saw Bailey break away from Cindy's breast and saw her open her beautiful blue eyes like her moms and picked her up giving her a goodbye kiss."

 _Bailey had light olive colored skin since her and her brother are a combination of both of their parents but Riley knew her skin would probably darken a shade since most babies where pale anyways. Bailey's hair was Blonde with a blend of also light brown and was short, a loose texture and curly. Jazmine could tell that when her and her brother grew up, both of their hair would be long and be a good old 3a hair type. Bailey was wearing a plain white baby onesie that didn't cover up her legs, with a pair of white socks that matched with her tiny baby feet. Riley knew to him that she was the most beautiful baby in the world just as beautiful as her mom._

 _Michael had the same skin complexion as Bailey but only he had brown eyes. His hair type was short and the same texture a his sister's but only he had brown hair. Cindy knew he was adorable, and when he grows up he'll just be as beautiful as his father. Michael was always hungry, Cindy knew where he got such an appetite from. Michael was wearing the same thing as his sister's but only his was light yellow and so were his socks._

 _Cindy was still beautiful as always and her stomach went back to normal after she gave birth to the twins. She was wearing black pajama shorts and a white tank top. Her hair was in a circular goddess braid which Jazmine did for her._

Bye Mickey. "Riley said as he didn't want to remove his son from Cindy to give him a kiss because he knew he would cry."

Say, bye daddy. "Cindy said to Michael as she saw Riley leave."

Bailey sweetie get that out your mouth. "Cindy said as she grabbed her keys away from her mouth and put them on her desk."

 _Cindy got a phone call on face time with Jazmine, but she would see that Michael was being breastfed, so she hung up and texted her to call her later._

How are the twins? "Jazmine texted with a question mark."

Their fine, but both are causing me pain in the chest so fakin bad. "Cindy said as she felt Micael break away from her breast wiping the milk off is mouth that drooled."

LOL. "Jazmine texted."

But imma go to your apartment at 12:00 today so the twins can see their soon to be Aunt and Uncle Huey. Wow cant believe Huey is a Uncle xD. "Cindy texted as she pulled Bailey beside her since she was at the edge of the bed."

Aww I think it's cute really lol. "Jazmine texted."

Of course you do... Ya nasty. Tryna play virgin on me I know you ain't one. "Cindy said as she added the eye emoji's."

WTF! UH Cindy... "Jazmine texted knowing that she actually isn't a virgin."

ADMIT IT WHORE! "Cindy texted as Jazmine knew she was playing."

Fine. I'm not a virgin.. And I already told you that millions of times. "Jazmine texted."

I know, I just wanna fuck around with you :p. "Cindy texted"

Ew. "Jazmine texted."

Ew you.. Alright it is 11:00 am imma get ready because I gotta go to the store later at 3:00 pm so I can fine something "ESQUISITE" because I'm taking me, Riley, and the twins to a Restaurant with my mom.. I forgot what it was called. "Cindy texted."

Well alright I'll see you later. "Jazmine texted as she added an emoji with a kissing heart sign."

Hoe.. "Cindy texted."

ROFL! "Jazmine texted as she ended the conversation."

Ok yall, Mommy's gotta take a bath, and so do yall little monkeys "Cindy said as she picked up her little twins and kissed played with them making them both laugh in a so adorable way she just wanted to faint."

 _As Cindy ran the water to a warm temperature, she went back to her room to get the babies cushion sofa which was white and had two seats and was plush, soft, and pillow like with a bar that was also soft that went across the couch to prevent the babies from falling or anything. Cindy came back to the bathroom with the babies couch cushion as she grabbed them back off the bed and put Bailey on the left side and Michael on the right._

Ok, this would keep yall busy so yall won't see me naked. "Cindy said with a laugh as she gave her children toys that she knew would keep them busy for a period of time."

 _After Cindy undressed her self she grabbed a towel and then entered the nice warm bath that relieved all her stress as she dipped her whole body in the bath._

 _As ten minutes passed by, Cindy got out the tub and rapped herself with a white towel and dried herself off. Afterwards Cindy heard one of the twins crying as she threw on her plain velvet red t-shirt, and grey sweatpants._

Aye Michael don't hit Bailey that's bad. "Cindy said as she drained the tub water and turned on the sink water to give the babies a bath one at a time as she grabbed the baby soap that was a pink bottle and said "avelou wash" and also her babies shampoo to wash their hair. Cindy undressed Bailey first and saw her trying to escape from her while she was being held as she knew she was about to have a bath which she hated."

Hey calm down, your a big girl isn't that right. Big girls gotta be clean sweetie. "Cindy said as Bailey started to cry as she got into the sink making Cindy's ear ache."

 _It took Bailey a minute to calm down as Cindy cleaned her off with a soft pink wash cloth to make sure she isn't washing her skin so roughly since she was just a baby. Cindy then grabbed the bottle of shampoo and poured it into her hands as it had coconut and milk for her babies hair type because the stuff she used never cut it off for her babies hair. As Cindy washed her hair while scrubing it lightly with her fingers, she liked how it felt as she played with her loose curls as it followed wherever her hands went. Cindy then filled a small container of water but dried off Bailey before pouring it on her hair. Cindy holded bailey so her head can lean back to avoid shampoo get in her eyes as she poured the cold water on her hair smoothly washing it off with her hands till her hair is squeaky clean. Cindy always just let Bailey's hair air dry but she patted it down with a towel to prevent it from dripping water._

Ight Michael your turn. "Cindy said as she put Bailey back on the baby chair with her still wrapped around a towel and grabbed Michael."

 _Cindy did the same process again with Michael._ _After Cindy finished bathing and drying off all the twins._

I got your feet! I got you feet! "Cindy said playing with Michael as she tickled hjm making him giggle adorably."

 _Cindy threw on a light red onesie with short sleeves and baby blue jeans. She threw on a light pink ahort sleeved onesie along with a jean baby skirt, and a dark blue bow on her head that matched her eye color._

Come on my minions. We out. "Cindy said to the twins picking them both up then left the house to get inside her car her mom helped bought her when she was eighteen _."_


	15. Rejected

_It was the same day at 3:04 pm. Huey was at his grandad's house just to visit along with his girlfriend Qutwa and her daughter Rejeana._

Huey _was upstairs in his old room looking around at how the beds still looked the same and everything but the difference from when him and his brother used to live here is that his brother's side of the room is neat._

Never knew how much I actually missed this room. "Huey said to himself."

Me to, with you in it. "Rejeana said as she closed the bedroom door and locked it."

Oh, hi Rejeana.. What do you mean with me in it? I only knew you barely even a year. "Huey said as he saw Rejeana walk towards him."

I know, it's just that. I like you Huey, your dark, sarcastic, very intelligent, have great hair, handsome, and caring. "Rejeana said while she landed her hand on Huey's chest."

Stop. I am in a relationship that I do not want to end, sorry but no. "Huey said as he walked to the bedroom door."

Pfft, I thought you'd be a man that loved black women. Guess you chose the mutt. Oh well your loss. "Rejeana said as Huey froze at the door from what she called Jazmine that made him furious."

What did you say? "Huey said with a calm voice but was furious in the inside as his eyes where closed and his eyebrows where frowed. Huey was still at the Door."

You heard me, your girlfriend is a mutt and that's all you ever love. Is white women and mutts. "Rejeana said as she saw Huey's face turn towards her."

Let me tell you something good, and you better listen. Me and my girlfriend where bestfriends ever since we where under the age of ten. So if you think that your hormones can get in the way of me having a happy relationship you are mistaken miss. If you want a relationship get to know someone first, because I definitely dont know you besides your first name. And hey, there's a strip club downtown. You should audition. "Huey said as he walked out his bedroom leaving Rejeana in rage."


	16. A visit from Grandpa

_Cindy was at her moms house so she and the twins can visit._ Aww, she looks so cute, and she smells good. "Jessica said as she held Bailey while she was sitting down on the chair."

Yeah, he's knocked out. "Cindy laughed as she had Micheal lay on her shoulders while he was sleep."

Cindy, I have some... news for you. "Jessica said but kinda lost the joy in her voice a bit."

What is it mom? "Cindy asked."

Honey, I know this might make you mad but

Hi Cindy. "A man with ginger hair, A black business suit, pale skin, blue eyes said as two security gaurds where behind him."

Dad?. Mom.. Why. "Cindy said as her voice filled up with anger."

Chad came over to visit, though I dont know how he found out on where we lived or who we are. "Jessica said as she rubbed Bailey's hair."

Yes my love, and I heard that I am a grandpa now. Can I take a look at them? "Chad said."

Fuck no. You touch any of them you lose your hand. "Cindy said as she held on Michael even tighter with her hand on his hand."

Wow, she still has that fiesty attitude. I thought you could raise her better Jessica. "Chad said."

Like you where a good father to her, you sick bastard. "Jessica said as she got furious."

Fuck you, I want him out mom. "Cindy said."

All I wanted was a visit and this is what I get?? "Chad said."

Yes, I'll never fucking forgive you. All I wanted was a good childhood amd you FUCKED IT ALL UP! And dont forget that zime where you tried to rape your own daughter, thought I forgot? Nope nigga I didn't and I wish your ass stayed in prison. "Cindy said as her emotions started to intense even more."

Listen I know your angry at me, and I dont blame you. But all I want was to visit yall and have a normal talk as a family before I leave yall forever. "Chad said."

 _Things and Cindy's head started to run around crazy. She did want her dad to leave forever but if she kept acting like this she feared someone might get hurt_ Cindy? "Jessica said as she wanted to know if she wanted him to stay or not."Fine. "Cindy said calmly."

So your eighteen now huh? "Chad asked."

Im nineteen "Cindy said with a calm voice as she wanted to control her temper."

And you got pregnant? Ha well that's good home teaching Jessica. And who exactly is the father a black guy? "Chad said as he laughed."

Chad stop! "Jessica said."

NO FUCK YOU BITCH! FIRST OFF YO ASS ASK YO VISIT BUT YOU COME IN ACTING LIKE A FUCKING DICK CAUSE THAT'S WHAT THE FUCK YOU ARE BITCH! YOU KNOW WHAT MOM I WANT HIM OUT NOW! "Cindy yelled as she woke up Michael hearing him cry so she tried to calm him down by bouncing up and down."

Wow she is gonna be a terrible mom, right jessie honey? Your kids would probably get someone pregnant or get pregnant. Come on men let's go. "Chad said as he went out to the garage getting inside his car as one of his security gaurds opened it and drove off"

 _Cindy felt like she was going to end up a terrible mother and let all the things her father said drown inside her brain making her start crying hard as she hugged Michael tight letting him calm down. Cindy's mom walked to the couch Cindy sat on amd hugged her along with bailey in Jessica's hands._ Don't listen to him C, you and your boyfriend are better parents than me and him combined. Don't ever let anyone tell you that you aren't a good parent. "Jessica said as she rubned her daughter's hair."

Thanks mom. "Cindy said as she calmed down from crying. Cindy's face was red and was wet from tears."

But please control your profanity and temper. "Jessica said as she wiped the tears off Cindy's face."

I hope I never see him again. "Cindy said as heard Michael fall back to sleep."

I'll make sure of that. Besides, he has other women to go to anyways. All I need in life is the family I have now. "Jessica said as she hugged Cindy again."


	17. Christmas

_As three years past by it was a cold snowy Christmas day and Everyone was at Grandad's house celebrating the most wonderful time of the year. Mr.Freemans house was decorated wih christmas lights on the outside which had a snowy weather and the insides also had Christmas lights with coloring Christmas decorations on paper that where tied to the snowflake chains. The coloring Christmas decorations where colored by the twins who where now two years old, they did a messy, sloppy job when they colored it._ The coloring _Christmas decorations where colored by the twins who where now two years old, they did a messy, sloppy job when they colored it. Ms. and Mr. Dubious came over to visit also to see there beloved daughter and her boyfriend that they knew since childhood._ _Huey and Riley's aunt cookie came over for Christmas also._ _And of coarse Jessica was there to. And don't forget Qutwa._

 _Cindy was wearing a Black long sleeved dress with flats that looked like a present color, red and green. She had on clear lipgloss with black eyeshadow that made her look like a Queen. Her hair was in a tentril twist bun._

 _Jazmine wore a red short sleeved dress but she had her coat to keep warm when outside. She had on white sock stockings, clear lipgloss, golden circle earings that where not hooped earings. She had her hair in a huge neat bun she got to manage since she used the internet for help._

 _Bailey was as adorable than ever. She wore a Ms.Clause dress with black boots and a red bow on her head. Her beautiful blonde hair was just down in her normal curly state letting it levitate freely._ _Her skin was still light as her brothers also but they have some tan shades a bit._

 _Michael was cute as his father and had most of his face features. He wore a Santa Clause suit with black boots and one ear piercing that had a diamond earring._ _his curly brown hair was in a man bun._

 _Riley wore a red Christmas sweater that said "naughty list" with Blue jeans and white sneakers. He had his hair in his usual cornrow hairstyle._

 _Huey wore a navy blue jacket with blue jeans and black sneakers since he wasn't a fan to really dress very big for Christmas nor Celebrate it. He still had his usual back puff hairstyle._

Unca Hoey, I wan do hair. "Bailey said as she disturbed Huey from reading his newspaper as she crawled on his back."

No Bailey, stop. "Huey said trying to get his niece off of him."

Nobody has came back alive of they touched his hair. "Cindy giggled."

Ever thought about a haircut? "Riley asked as he laughed off knowing he was getting on Hueys nerves already."

NOOO! You dont understand how this works, if you cut his hair I riot. "Jazmine said as she had a plate of cookies in her hand that she put down on the square coffee table."

So do I. "Cindy said as she walked behind the couch poking Huey's hair."

Fine. If you had a choice to cut your hair or kiss a guy what would it be. "Riley said as he saw Michael get on the couch next to him playing around with his captain america and iron man toy."

Cut off my hair... "Huey said."

Ha! I knew you wasn't ga.. I mean a same gender lover. "Riley paused at first as he didn't want to use a foul mouth around the toddlers who where full of energy."

Well I think everyone looks nice how they are. No one needs a haircut. "Sarah Dubois said. Sarah wore a Christmas sweater with a black shirt and stockings."

Preach. "Jazmine said as she went in the kitchen to help out Cindy, Sarah, and Aunt Cookie with the cooking."

Unca hoeey I doin hair. "Bailey said with her cute baby voice filled with joy as she took out the scrunchie from Huey's puff making his gigantic afro come out."

THE AFRO HAS RELEASED! "Riley yelled."

Boy, stop making all that noise. "Grandad said as he turned the channels on the tv."

It poofy, daddy. "Bailey said as she started to play in Huey's hair who wasn't paying any attention to what she did since he had his newspaper."

Aww, how cute. I remember when Jazmine was like that, so sweet and innocent. "Tom Dubious said. He wore the same Christmas sweater like sarah with beige colored pants."

Who said she wasn't sweet. The innocent part imma have to pass on. "Riley said to tom as he giggled."

Why not innocent?!... "Tom asked Riley as he was worried his precious daughter wasn't a virgin no more."

Welp you know what they say tom. Your daughter has a boyfriend right there so, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. "Riley laughed with evilness as he saw tom gasp when he saw his daughter kiss Huey on the cheek then walked back to the chicken."

NOOOO!!!! MY BABY!! "Tom yelled as Riley was still laughing."

Daddy, I wan cookie. "Michael said to Riley as he was standing ipup on the couch."

Dont give him one, he already had three and dinner is almost done. "Cindy said in the kitchen."

Ok. "Riley said as he gave Michael a cookie anyways."

Dank you da

shhhhh. "Riley shushed Michael as Jessica shook her head at Riley with still a happy look."

 _As Bailey got off of Huey's back he put it his hair back in a back puff._

 _Bailey ran to the couch where Jessica and Grandad where sitting on._

Grandma wha you doin? "Bailey asked as she got on Jessica's lap."

What about me Bailey? Grandad need love to

Great Grandad. "Huey said as he heard his brother laugh."

Shut up boy, nobody calls me a great grandad. "Grandad said as he rubbed Bailey's hair making her laugh so adorably that Michael tagged along."

Ol man. "Michael laughed insanely as Bailey did to but she didn't know what was going on."

What did he say! "Grandad yelled as everyone in the Living room laughed but Robert and Huey. Huey in general didn't really laugh loudly but he made a smirk."

I think he said old man baby. "Qutwa said as she laughed and went into the kitchen."

It was you who taught him that, didn't you! "Robert yelled at Riley as he laughed also and gave Michael a high five."

Grandad it was funny. "Riley said."

I'll tell you what's going to be funny, my belt slapped across your behind. "Grandad said as he forced himself to laugh which made everyone else calm down."

What?! Grandad I am twenty one years old. "Riley said as he saw the women place the food on the table."

And I'd still beat the ever lasting breathe out of you. "Robert said standing up from the couch with his hand wrapping around Qutwa."

Ok y'all food is ready. "Cindy said as she put down a pan of stuffing on the table and cranberry sauce."

Yes man! I'm hungry. "Riley said as he picked up Michael and Cindy picked up Bailey."

Your always hungry... Pig. "Cindy said as everyone gathered around the table."

Ok yall let's say our prairies. "Qutwa said."

Hey where's your daughter at? "Jazmine asked."

She won't be coming. "Qutwa said disappointedly as she knows what her daughter has done with her life for a living that she chose."

 _Huey took a glance at Qutwa knowing she knew something that Rejeana must've done, but he didn't want to get in her business so he stood out. Jessica said prairie's for everyone before they ate ham, doubled eggs and all the delicious foods hou can imagine. Huey of coarse didn't eat meat like pork or beef so he got the things that he would eat._

 _Everyone was having a good time as a family. They laughed, told stories, opened presents and showed love to all. Huey knew that he wasn't a fan of Christmas but turns out that this Christmas was good for him after all_


End file.
